Midnight Murder
by MadamKabooshkwa
Summary: Sakura can't remember her childhood, and can only remember being told in a hospital that she no longer has a family. That was at the age of 12. At her 21st birthday party, she meets a mysterious man. She can't help but be entranced by him. What was it about him that pulled her towards him? And what's with that darkness hidden in his eyes?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO AGAIN! Got the idea for this one while listening to an album from my childhood, as in when I was about FOOOOOUUUUUURRRRR yep. Sorry if it sucks. In later chapters there will actually be a little bit of humour! My first story was plain weird. **

**DISCLAIMER: row row row your boat, gently down the stream, I don't own this anime, called Tsubasa see? Or the manga. In any way. All characters belong to CLAMP. Except Kanna. She's mine!**

Chapter One: Drained

The day was bright and sunny, a perfectly warm day. The sun's warm glow filtered through Lady Sakura's room as she stood in front of her mirror, staring down her attire. Indeed she did not like what she wore, as it was not a day she thoroughly came to enjoy. It was her 21st birthday, and the day of her family's death. Although there was a huge party to celebrate it with other nobles, she felt she truly had no one there to celebrate it with, other than her best friend Chi, who would be unable to attend because of an illness. She felt truly alone. Sakura wore a lilac dress that fell to the floor; it was strapless and had scratchy white lace that went under her arms. Other than the lace, the dress was pretty plain, and Sakura found it very annoying. The dress was made of silk, yes, but that didn't stop her from wanting to rip it into bits and pieces. She wore a diamond choker, which some flirt had given her as a present for her eighteenth, and her hair was pinned back with an amethyst rose hair clip-a keepsake from her mother. She walked towards her door, where her matching heels were waiting. She slipped into them, and walked out the door. The mansion her family left behind wasn't the usual quiet, guests had started arriving already. Sakura didn't want to go out and see the pity on their faces. She started grinding her teeth. The maid of the house was taking care of the guests. "Lady Sakura should be out to meet you soon." She said in her soft kind voice. Sakura stepped out from her hiding spot. "It's ok Kanna, I'm already here." Sakura announced putting on a fake smile. Luckily no one noticed her fake smile. "It's good to see you Miss Sakura! I wish you the best wishes for your very special day, and my condolences for your family." He said with a smile, handing Sakura a small square box, neatly wrapped. No doubt jewellery, Sakura was thinking. Kanna took the small box and put it on a large table covered in a white table cloth with purple flowers around the edge. "Thank you, I really appreciate it." Sakura replied with a smile.

More and more guests started arriving, and Sakura just wanted to hide. She could hear the whispers. She knew what they were thinking. "Oh that poor girl. Why doesn't she find someone to spend her life with already?" she could hear them saying it. Other things like "What do you think really happened to her family?" and "maybe she was the one who actually murdered them!" murder? What? Sakura didn't even know what happened to her family! She had no memory of the incident that had happened when she was 12! Now they're deciding to blame it on her. Sakura just wanted to end the party here and now, but she couldn't, she had to keep her calm. "It's rather sad isn't it?" Sakura jumped as she heard the masculine voice beside her. It was calm, soothing, and had a hint of sadness in it. Sakura turned and faced the man. Her heart skipped a beat. His hair, dark brown, like chocolate. His face looked perfect. He wore black, red and gold for his attire. A black suit and his coat decorated with gold chains across the front of his chest. The red embroidery on the cuffs of the sleeves wasn't noticeable unless you were paying attention, and it really suited it. His tie stood out against the rest of his clothing, being red. "I'm afraid I'm not following." Sakura whispered. He turned to face her completely, his amber eyes staring right into hers. "It's sad how they can say such things about you, without understanding your suffering and loss completely. It must upset you a great deal." His eyes were searching for something in hers, as if looking through her soul. Sakura felt weakened by this man. Or perhaps weakened wasn't the right word, but she felt she could collapse into him and tell him anything. But she'd only just met him, how could she trust him? "No, it doesn't bother me." Sakura replied. The man held her gaze. "Then what are those tears for?" He asked. She was crying? She didn't even notice. No one ever made her get this emotional except for Chi, who wasn't here because of her illness. "Let me take you to the balcony for some fresh air." He said, grabbing her hand. Leading her to the balcony, careful not to get any attention he carefully brought her out onto the balcony. The sun had just set. "Who are you?" Sakura asked. Sakura had noticed he was different from everyone else. There was this feeling she couldn't shake. A smile flashed across his face. "Lord Syaoran, my Lady." He bowed. "You're different from the others." She stated. "How so?" he lifted an eyebrow. "All the men are wearing lilac and black while the women wear lilac and white, while you wear something that is completely different to the dress code." Sakura answered. "Are you mad?" he asked. "I love it." She admitted. Now that was what confused him. He circled her. "Why?" he asked her. "I don't like this colour. There's something about it that stirs feelings of hatred within me, and I don't know why." She wanted to snap something. "You didn't get to choose the theme did you?" he laughed, "May I have this dance?" he offered his hand out to her, and she took it without saying a word, but gave him a genuine smile.

Everyone gasped at the site. They weren't expecting her to dance with _him._ A lot of the single men were saying that he had bribed her, who knows, maybe somehow he had. Syaoran tightened his grip around her waist. Suddenly the lights went out. Sakura felt something bite deep into her neck, her eyes widened in shock. The pain caused her vision to blur. She was now digging her nails into the flesh of the hand she was holding onto-his hand. Sakura was so confused. Pain. Blood running down her neck. Her life now edging away. She could hear screams in the distance; it must have been everyone at the party. Darkness consumed Sakura, and the last words she heard were Syaoran's soft voice in her ear, telling her she was his. Her eyes fluttered closed.

**A/N So yeah. I know. Depressing. This is the first chapter! The second chapter should be up sometime during the week, or maybe it will be earlier. Lucky lucky? I am aware that the characters are out of order…ah, vending machines. Out of character! Silly me! Any way! Please drop by reviews! You find out more about characters as the story progresses by the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two. Enjoy. Bit lengthy. I think it lags a bit :( poo. Please don't kill me! –sigh- **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO CLAMP. EXCEPT FOR KANNA. MINE. **

Chapter 2: Awakening

Syaoran held Sakura's pale lifeless body in his arms, before placing it gently on the marble floor. The lights flickered back on. Everyone was shocked at what they saw. A girl from the left screamed. Most likely from the far back. Syaoran stood up after making sure Sakura's hair looked perfect. It was as if he was awaiting something to happen, for her to come back to life. One of the men was screaming at Syaoran. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO LADY SAKURA!?" The man yelled. It had been one of the men who were showing off to her earlier that evening. Syaoran simply smiled. "She's fine." The man was too shocked for words. A younger voice piped up from behind him. "But she's dead!" he cried. "Only to your eyes." Syaoran smirked. "Kill him!" they cried. They were clearly frightened. This scene was not normal. A man, roughly about Syaoran's height, ran up to Syaoran picking up a nearby wine bottle and attempting to knock Syaoran out with it. Instead, what happened was Syaoran swiped the bottle from him and punched him half way across the room. "You really shouldn't waste such good wine. It would be such a crime to let it go to waste…" He eyed the bottle while saying this, and shoved it in his coat. "If you excuse me, I am going to leave. Tomoyo, could you please take care of Sakura please?" From somewhere in the corner of the room, out stepped a girl dressed in a black dress that came to just above her knees and wore black boots with heels. "Yes, my Lord." The girl's steps were graceful as she walked over. She gently picked the frail looking girl up, as if she was going to break. Hidden among the crowd, were others who were making their way over to their master. In total there were 5 people other than Syaoran, including the girl Tomoyo. There was a tall slender man, with blonde hair and eyes the colour of sapphires. There were twins, who had never parted from each other throughout the party. The last was a blonde girl with very long hair. Her figure was amazing. "Distract them if you must." Syaoran ordered. "Like that will be hard." Snickered one of the twins. Syaoran and Tomoyo proceeded towards the doors and disappeared behind them. Of course, there was uproar without a doubt.

Sakura had been changed into a deep blue silk dress, after all wounds had been cleaned and tended to. The diamond choker had been taken from her and replaced with a sapphire rose pendant on a silver chain. It wasn't the kind that was too chunky to annoy you, or too small that no one would notice it. However it was in the 3D shape of a rose, not the 2D kind you can find. Against Sakura's skin it glowed. She was lying on a bed, in the front of the throne. There was black rose petals scattered around her body, making her glow even more. "You're highness, why did you choose Lady Sakura?"

"I owe her." He replied.

"Owe her?" the female's voice questioned. Syaoran's eyes turned ice cold. He turned and faced Kanna.

"Nothing. You never asked. Got it?" His voice was icy.

"Yes, you're highness." The conversation ended. Syaoran went and sat in the throne. He stared at Sakura. She looked so beautiful. Soon she would awaken. "Tomoyo, she'll awaken soon. Get Fai and the others." He ordered. The black haired girl gracefully walked out of the room to get everyone. "I am interested to know what you will do when you awaken." He smiled to himself. He pulled the bottle of wine out from his coat, and pulled the top off it. He sniffed it. "Worth a shot." And so he put the bottle to his lips and literally drank it like a shot. Just as he finished it, Fai came through the door with the others. "Your highness." Fai bowed. Syaoran slipped and head butted the arm of his throne. "Howdy. This, shit is good." He said holding the bottle of wine up nodding his approval. "Umm… My Lord I thought you called us here about the Lady's awakening…?" Fai asked. "Ah! Yes. Lady Sakura will be awakening soon. Now, when she awakens, don't move. Not even to protect me. Got it?" His face was serious. Tomoyo and Fai looked at him with horror. "What are you saying!?" Tomoyo was sure he was just joking around. "_Exactly what I just said!"_ He hissed. The room was silent. Usually he was trusted, no matter how stupid his orders were, they all had a good reasoning. His usual calm demeanour was replaced with a frightening look of anger in his eyes. They all backed down. "Now, are we clear on that? Good. The moon should be in the right position soon... In a few moments." They all waited. The moonlight streaming through the roof was getting brighter by the minute. Suddenly, the pace of the girl's heartbeat could be heard. It started off at a slow pace. It picked up as the moonlight brightened on her skin. The heartbeat settled into a steady pace. Sakura's eyes opened. Her emerald eyes stared at the moon, taking in its appearance and what was around her. She elegantly sat up, stretching her arms out and breathing in the fresh evening air. It wasn't until after she took in the deep breath that she noticed everyone else's scents. She didn't notice any malice however, so she shrugged it off. She turned her head, seeing one particular face. A face she knew. She lunged from her bed and bit down hard on Syaoran's neck. Her new fangs sank in deep and drew his blood. Fai and the others were fighting the urge not to pry her off of their prince. Syaoran wrapped his arm around her and ran his fingers through her hair. "It's normal for a newly turned vampire to attack the one who changed them, or have you already forgotten that?" Syaoran asked his audience. They stayed silent. Of course they hadn't forgotten.

Sakura regained her senses. What was she doing?! She pulled herself away from Syaoran, who grabbed her around the waist. She didn't say anything. She was too shocked for words. There was a trail of blood down the corner of her mouth. Her eyes, now a deep blue from drinking blood, were full of fear of what he might do to her after what she had just done. However, Syaoran simply smiled and wiped the blood away from her mouth. He clasped his hands together. "So, how do you feel?" he asked the frightened girl. "What am I…?" She whispered to herself. "Freya, be a dear and explain to the Lady Sakura." The blonde girl from the party stepped out. Instead of being in a lilac dress, she was now in a long black dress with spaghetti straps. The dress bought out the colour of her eyes, a deep purple. "You've been turned into a vampire by Prince Syaoran." Freya explained. To Sakura's eyes, Freya looked almost exactly like Chi, apart from having a slightly curvier figure. Sakura studied herself. She found that her hips and bust were slightly bigger than what she remembered. She looked at her dress. She did indeed like this one more than the one she was wearing at the party. The way it felt on her skin and the colour was just so much more comfortable for her. It went well with her eyes. Syaoran stood up. "You're one of us now. You'll be living here from now on, all your valuables and such have already been moved. Oh, and the mess at the party was taken care of." He had a sly smile on his face. Sakura, living here, with _him?_ "O-Ok…" Sakura replied. He placed a hand on her cheek. "But don't worry, you should be comfortable." He walked away. Freya and Kanna walked up to Sakura. "Kanna…? You're a vampire?" Sakura couldn't handle any more shock. "Yes my Lady. We'll be showing you to your room now, if you don't mind." Freya and Kanna started walking down the hallways. Sakura studied the marble pillars that glowed in the moonlight, and the walls that had paintings hanging of them with red silk curtains, as if they were there to cover the paintings whenever ordered to. There was one that had been covered, and it looked like it had been for years. A few more hallways and finally they came to Sakura's room. It was larger than the one at her mansion. The bed was large enough to fit five people in. However Sakura was not that type of person. She ran her eyes over the bed sheets and quilt cover, a dark green. She walked over to her vanity and sat down. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Can I please have some time alone?" She asked. Without a word the two girls walked out of the room. It was at times like these she wanted to see Chi…

**A/N: Well that's the end of the chapter! SORRY IT'S SO LONG. GOSH IT WAS SO HARD TO WRITE. Literally sitting here wondering how to write it. So annoying! *Puppy dog eyes* Pleeeeeaaaaaase review….it's like motivation!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again! Here is chapter three. It's annoying me how long it's taking me to introduce the characters. I hope you enjoy it though! Starting chapter four! YEAH. Come ooooon. Motivate meeeeeee. I'm begging you *starts crying***

Chapter Three: Settling

The wind blew against the blue and green curtains of Sakura's room. The windows had been opened before she had even been in the room, most likely to air out the room for her. Sakura walked over to the window and looked out. There was no one in site. She jumped from the three story window onto the soft green grass. Grateful for the lack of shoes she ran, looking for the closest way to get out of the place so she could go see her best friend. She found the castle walls. Being cautious, Sakura started climbing over the wall. It wasn't too difficult for her to just climb it and then jump down the other side.

Sakura looked at her surroundings. She noticed she was in the area that Chi lived in. How convenient for her. She ran as far as she could from the castle, until she recognised where she was; she had come across the gardens Chi would take Sakura to when they wanted to get away from everything. Sakura took a right, and then a left. Heading for the mansion that Sakura knew so well, she stopped. It was the middle of the night. She'd have to crawl through her window. Sakura knew all of the secret ways into the huge back garden of Chi's family's house. She went round the back and crawled through the gap in the bushes. She climbed the tree next to Chi's window and opened the window, then climbed through it and shut it. Quietly, Sakura walked over to where Chi was sleeping and touched her shoulder. "Chi! Wake up!" she whispered. Chi stirred. "Wha…?" Sakura was starting to feel distressed. "It's me! Sakura!" Sakura was shaking her awake now. "Wait, wait, wait! Really?" Chi looked at her closely. "Your eyes are different…" she stated. "And you don't look sick." Sakura retorted. Sakura's face fell. The joy of seeing her friend again had finally put a smile back on her face, but then the memories came back. "What's wrong Sakura?" Chi's worried eyes stared into Sakura's, and Sakura began to feel tears form. "Oh Chi! I thought I'd been killed! Syaoran has turned me into something I don't know I can handle being and I don't know if he's a nice person or if he's a crazy twat! I'm so confused!" Sakura didn't realise she'd just spilled her guts about something she probably shouldn't have, but it just came right out of her mouth. "Being a vampire must be tough, right?" Sakura couldn't believe it. Did Chi just say that? No way. "Someone told me about them…" She blushed slightly. Chi's face returned to normal. "You know, when I was told that you were murdered and taken by someone at your party, I really thought you were dead…I was so afraid…" Chi hugged Sakura. The girls stayed like that for a few minutes, grateful that they were in each other's company again. "So what was the real reason for your absence?" Sakura asked. Chi smiled. "Well I was told that something bad was going to happen, and to stay away, but I was so angry and annoyed… I had your presents too… In fact they're over here! I hope you like them!" Chi ran over to a spot in her room and picked up three parcels. Sakura carefully unwrapped the first one. It was a pair of silver earrings. They had a clear zirconia stone stud piece with silver pieces hanging down from them. Hidden in the next parcel were some fairly large bracelets, also silver. The bands of silver looked like waves crossing over each other. "Umm…These bracelets are a bit big…" Sakura said. Chi giggled. "They aren't bracelets. They go on your upper arms. Like this." Chi took the bands and placed them midway down her upper arms. Sakura laughed at herself, and opened the last parcel. A colour Sakura probably wouldn't wear anymore, because of Syaoran. The dress Chi had picked out for Sakura was white chiffon that deepened into a pink. It had a v neck, and sleeves that just covered the shoulders. "Chi…It's Beautiful…Thank you so much! I love what you got me." Sakura was over joyed. The moment was interrupted by someone else coming through the window. "What are you doing here?" Sakura turned. It was the blonde from the castle. "Fai?" Chi asked. Sakura looked at the two of them. How did they know each other? "She's my best friend. Get that filthy look off your face." Sakura growled. Fai was taken aback. He then noticed that the poor girl had been crying, and the earrings she was wearing in her ears and the silver arm bands as well as the dress she was holding were from Chi. "If Prince Syaoran finds out you've escaped, it's not going to be very pretty. He may already know, but let's hope he doesn't." Fai's eye's softened. Sakura looked away. "I'm afraid!" she cried. Chi looked at Fai with a hard stare. "Is he someone that will look after Sakura?" Fai looked at Chi. She waited. "Tell me Fai! Will he harm her?" The desperation in Chi's voice couldn't be missed. "No." He answered. "Sakura, go back with him…I don't want you to get hurt…Just remember me when your down ok?" Chi smiled at Sakura and gave her a tight hug. Sakura didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to. "I can't run away can I? See you later Chi." Sakura said her final goodbye's and disappeared out of the window with Fai and her presents.

**A/N: Please drop by a review and tell me what you think! also if I need to fix anything up. I may half asleep writing these on some occasions... wow, that made no sense.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Chapter four! I'M FINALLY FIGURING EVERYTHING OUT. It's not in this chapter though. Sorry. Some interesting stuff is revealed though ;) READ AND FIND OUT. Most of all, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: alas! I don't own Tsubasa or any of it's beautiful characters (kurogane isn't beautiful though. sorry.) GAAAAAH. Do the happy dance mr black. **

Chapter Four: A Place like Heaven and Hell

Back at the castle Syaoran was back in his throne, tapping his finger against the arm of the great chair. He was starting to get impatient.

_Earlier…_

"_Lady Sakura, Prince Syaoran-" Kanna stopped dead in her tracks. There was no site of Sakura anywhere, and she had not come out of her room, because Freya would have told her. She notified Freya and the Prince immediately. Syaoran ordered a full search around the castle, and a team in the neighbourhood. "When you find her, bring her here un-injured. GO."_

God. What was taking so long? It was 5 a.m. The sun would be rising soon. Not that the sun would hurt her. It would shock her yes, probably because of all the vampire stories she grew up with in her youth. The doors opened, and Fai walked in with Sakura behind him. "Where was she?" "At a friend's house." Fai replied. "She's my best friend! You'd never understand why I went to her!" Sakura butted in. Syaoran looked at her. "Fai, leave us." Fai left the room. "Indulge me." Sakura was baffled. She was expecting to be screamed at or something worse. Sakura couldn't hold it in much longer though. She couldn't run away. The emotions of anger and fear could be felt in the pit of her stomach. "I'm afraid! I don't understand what's going on around me, this place is new! I'm a vampire?! What does that even mean? Is that like in the stupid stories I grew up with that I despised so much, or is it something entirely different?! I needed to see my best friend…" Tears were streaming down Sakura's face. She looked down at the dress she was holding in her arms from her friend, remembering her smile. "In fact she's my only friend!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran looked at her with sad eyes. "She didn't used to be you're only friend." He said. "How would you know that!?" Sakura just didn't get it. "There was a time where _I_ was your only friend…" he whispered softly. She was so confused. Could he be relating to her past that she couldn't remember anymore? Surely not. Suddenly she felt tired. Syaoran walked up to her and embraced her. "I'm sorry for doing this to you. But please, go to bed and get some rest. I'll explain everything tomorrow." There was so much sadness in his voice, Sakura couldn't believe it. Why was he sad? "I don't know where my room is…" she admitted. In fact, she'd been so fascinated by everything else that she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going when Kanna and Freya led her to her room. "I'll take you." He said. He walked out of the throne room and down the halls. When Sakura came past the painting that had been covered by the red curtains she stopped. "What's wrong?" He asked. Sakura stared at the curtains. "Don't worry about that." He kept walking, and Sakura followed. She couldn't help but be curious.

Not long after they were at her room, he led her in. "I'm guessing you didn't bother looking for everything before going on your adventure did you?" he asked. Although it was true, Sakura lied. "Yes I did." She said walking over to the bed putting her dress down. Syaoran headed towards the large ebony wardrobe and opened it. He pulled out Sakura's favourite night gown. A simple pink cotton fabric one. At the back was a v shape, and it laced up. The problem was that she needed to adjust the lacing at the back, and that had to be done while it was on her. "I'll help you." He made a gesture towards the nightgown. It was as if he was reading her mind. "I promise not to look." He put his hands up in the air. "Sometimes I wonder about you." Sakura said. She started loosening the back up. She slid out of the blue dress, which had a bit of dirt on it from when she had been climbing around in the bushes. Carefully, she took the necklace off and put it on the bedside table. Sakura slid the nightgown over her head. She'd loosened it too much. "Well, you're here to help me aren't you?" she stood up, and held the front to her chest. He walked over and started to tighten the back. "I can't tell if you're naturally rude, or if it's just when you're with me." Sakura smiled at this. "Now we're even." She said. "Hold your arms out." He needed to tighten it properly, and he couldn't do that with her holding half of it up. Within no time, it was done. Sakura thanked him. "You should wear that dress tomorrow, as well as the other presents you got from her." That was the last thing Syaoran said before he walked out of the room.

Sakura was exhausted. She climbed into her bed after taking off her jewellery and immediately fell asleep. Syaoran was standing outside her door. "I hope we find him soon…" He was looking at the floor. If only she remembered. He had decided that to stop her from escaping again, he'd have to keep a closer eye on her. Body Guards.

**Aaaaaaand that's chapter four. YAAAAAY. I believe that's one of my shortest chapters. The next chapter has more about Kanna's past in it. "LOOK FORWARD TO IT WITH FURIOUS ANTICIPATION!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone! Here is chapter FIIIIIIIIVE! Yay! Please enjoy it, and thank you for your continued support! Oh who am I kidding? Is it even good?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa. I never will. *cries***

Chapter 5: Just like Him

Kanna opened Sakura's door and walked in. Of course she was still sleeping. 2 days and she hadn't bothered to get her butt out of bed. "Lady Sakura, it's time to get up. You can't stay in bed forever. You need to eat something at least." The maid nagged as she peeled back the covers and revealed Sakura in the middle curled up in a ball, asleep. "Don't want to…" clearly half asleep. Of course she was. Kanna made several more attempts at getting her out of bed, but failed miserably. There was a knock at the door, so Kanna went and answered it. Syaoran walked in. "Still in bed are we?" he stared at the lazy girl on the bed. "Sorry she won't get up. I've tried everything." Kanna apologised. "Such a shame. Maybe I'll have to start bringing other girls to the castle…" Kanna had to force herself to keep a straight face. Sakura, on the other hand, was fuming. She got up, and stormed right over to the prince. "So, you turn me into a vampire, then decide to start bring OTHER GIRLS TO THE CASTLE?! WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU?!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. "Is that a hint of jealousy I see?" Syaoran was just downright teasing her now. "I barely know you. And why would I, you're so mean to me…" Sakura frowned. Kanna laughed and took her leave. "Would you care to join me for breakfast?" Sakura couldn't deny it. There was definitely something pulling her towards him. But there was something dark hidden in his eyes… A hint of malice? Was that what Sakura saw? Maybe she was imagining things. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I don't see why not since I'm already up." She yawned. She also hadn't worn the dress Chi had given her yet. She picked up the dress. "I wish to see Chi again." Sakura whispered to herself. Syaoran chose to ignore this however, and walked towards her door. He gave a brief nod before closing the door and allowing her to get dressed and ready.

Two twins were standing on either side of her door as she exited. She looked at them in confusion. "Umm…Hi?" That was all Sakura could say. Normally she would greet them properly, but she was so uncomfortable, it made it impossible. The one of her right gave her a soft smile. "It's nice to see you up and moving again." Sakura looked at him. She hadn't really met him. With that realisation she jumped. "Please forgive me! My name is Sakura!" Sakura introduced herself to someone in the castle on her own, though they probably already knew her name. Both of them stared at her. They hadn't been expecting it. The one who had spoken to her before smiled again. "It's nice to meet you Lady Sakura. My name is Subaru. This is my brother, Kamui." He made a gesture to his brother. He didn't say anything. "Why are you standing outside my door?" Sakura blurted out. She covered her mouth. "I'm sorry! That was rude!" This time it was Kamui who spoke up. "The prince has ordered us to protect you. Just act like we aren't even here." Straight to the point. "Oh, ok." Sakura figured it was more to keep her in the confines of the castle. As she made her way towards the dining hall, the surrounding walls and the ceiling exploded. Rubble and debris covered Sakura, and she could feel pain all over. "_Owwww…"_ she moaned. In seconds she was uncovered. Her head was fuzzy. Something had hit her head pretty hard. She could see the outline of someone in black, and could feel the cool air against her skin.

When she awoke again, she was in a dark room. She could hear water dripping from a broken pipe somewhere. She sat up. There was a chain attached to her neck. She pulled on the chain, but it was stronger than normal chains. She kept tugging, but her attempts were in vain. "It's no use." That voice. It was so familiar, but it sounded so cruel. "I know!" Sakura snapped. She looked in the direction of the voice. Her eyes widened. "Syaoran!?" he smiled. "How is my brother? Still as soft as he used to be?" he was laughing. Now she understood. "Twin brothers huh? Guess you're both arses." Sakura didn't really know what she was getting herself into. "So it's true you've lost your memory then. That's too bad. I was looking forward to a good fight…With the _true Sakura_." Wait, what? True Sakura? What was that?

_-Back at the palace-_

"There was nothing you could do about it, stop apologising."

"But my Lord-"

"Subaru, my brother isn't an easy person to deal with. Drop it."

And that was the end of the conversation. The kidnapping of Sakura wasn't going over well with the Prince, but he couldn't blame anyone but himself for not being more prepared. He should have expected something like this to happen. There was only one thing he could do, and that person might hate him for it.

"Kan-" "Prince-" silence. Syaoran looked at Kanna. "Sorry Kanna, you go first." Syaoran smiled. "Prince, I know you're going to ask me, so I may as well say what's on my mind. I won't hate you for it. I want to save Lady Sakura, she's so important to me." The look in Kanna's eyes was the look of determination and care. She deeply cared for Sakura, but it was more in the ways of an older sister. "Are you sure you want to release your true powers? You won't be able to seal them back up again…" Syaoran had to make sure. "I'll do it."

_-Sakura-_

Sakura was starting to get really annoyed with Syaoran's brother now. If it weren't for the chain, she'd smash his face in with her fist-Maybe. Besides that, she was starving. She didn't even get to eat breakfast, and he wasn't giving her anything. "Can I eat something please?" Sakura asked for the fifth time. "No." same reply as always. "Why are you fighting with your brother?" She asked instead. He turned his back and pointed to the ceiling. "Why don't you ask him?" Then there was a loud crack. Rocks and stones, debris and rubble lay everywhere around her. In front of her stood Tomoyo, Freya, Syaoran, Fai and next to her was Kamui on the left and Subaru on the right, and behind her stood Kanna. Sakura was amazed. Everyone's bat-like wings were around her, keeping her safe. Syaoran's were significantly larger than everyone else's but Kanna's were slightly larger than Syaoran's black ones. Kanna's were blood red. Her eyes were a yellow-orange colour, the shade that reminded you of summer. Within a few moments, Syaoran's twin was gone. "Kanna…You've changed…." Sakura whispered. "I should explain my past to you now." Sakura stared at Kanna's eyes. She looked so different with the wings and eyes, Sakura was happy to know her hair was still the same. Syaoran went and took a seat on a rather large rock. "I was born to protect you. I had been looking after your family for several years before the accident happened which stole their lives. I was ordered to eliminate the enemy, but I failed to get you to safety, and you lost your memory… I came and picked you up from the hospital a few days later…You grew up never remembering anything about your past or about me." Everyone was looking at Sakura now. She always wondered why Kanna never aged a day. "Why…Were you protecting me…?" Sakura asked. "You were special. Your family was special. The lineage of vampires I come from protect certain families. We are slightly different." Kanna had a deep look of sorrow in her eyes. "What's so special about me and my past?" Sakura asked. She felt she desperately needed to know. "Sorry Sakura, but please don't put that pressure on Kanna's shoulders right now." Syaoran had interrupted. "Then you tell me about my past!" Sakura yelled. "That's…Something you'll have to remember on your own…" his words were soft, but Sakura was still upset. "Lady Sakura, I'm sorry for failing you…If only I'd been there…" Kanna whispered. "Kanna. I could never hate you. I think I just realised something…The other person I felt the most happy around was you…You're kind of like an older sister to me." Sakura wanted to dismiss any feelings of regret that Kanna had. Kanna was overjoyed. That was the first real smile that Sakura had seen for a while. "I'll put the topic off for now, but don't think I won't ask again." Sakura decided she really couldn't be bothered arguing with anyone right now. She just wanted something to eat. Eventually she got her wish, as soon as she returned to the castle being carried by Syaoran.

**A/N Aww crap, A bit long. SORRY…. So, what did you think? Sakura's lazy isn't she? What did you think of Kanna's past? The next chapter is talking more about Fai and the rest, then the chapter after that will just be for shit's and giggles. OH. I am begging you! PLEASE PLEASE PLEAAAAAAAAAASE DROP BY A REVIEW *big sparkly eyes* I'll love you forever. Or someone will die. COULD HE BE HER FATHER? "No absolutely not."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everyone! Here is chapter six. Have fun and enjoy! Thanks for the Reviews! good job on picking up on the details ;3 yes, Syaoran's "Brother" is his clone or father from the manga or series whatever you wanna choose *giggles* however in this story, they are brothers. XD So who wants to find out about Sakura's family...? ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Tsubasa characters. They belong to CLAMP and always will. **

Chapter Six: His Secret and Her Wish

Syaoran awoke late within the night. Clouds were covering the moon and there was a scent of rain in the air. It had been about a month since Sakura had been kidnapped by his spastic brother, or so everyone referred to his twin around the castle for some odd reason. Syaoran had tightened security around the castle at night and during the day, afraid of what he might do next. He'd also made sure that Sakura was well protected. On several occasions, she'd approached him and questioned him about it, which often ended with Sakura leaving the room really pissed off. Syaoran got up and walked over to his balcony. He looked down at the gardens beneath him. Something he wasn't expecting to see was Sakura wearing a white strapless cotton dress that came down to her knees and had a full circle skirt that spread out every time she spun around. She was dancing in the garden, surrounded by blue and white roses. Her feet were bare, despite the protests coming from Kanna and Subaru. Syaoran smiled at the sight. Her movements without music were beautiful, so Syaoran wondered what they'd be like if there was music playing. He picked up the violin next to him and started playing the song he played for Sakura just before she lost her memory. Sakura's movements became more graceful with the beautiful music and each note. When Syaoran finished the song he turned on his heel and walked back into his room. He chucked the violin on his bed and sat in a chair, thinking. He wanted to know what his brother was planning. "You may enter." Fai walked in. "I didn't even knock, and you knew I was at your door." Syaoran looked up at the sky. The clouds were thickening. "I could sense you're presence outside the door." He explained. "There has been no sight of the enemy my Lord. Just a girl who seems to have settled down. " It was as if Fai was trying to comfort the Prince. Syaoran sighed. "Forgive me, for I fear for her safety." Fai looked at Syaoran. "We all know that, which is why we're trying our best." They did their job to perfection, except for when it came to Syaoran's brother. Fai looked at the violin on the bed. "Been playing the violin again?" Only Fai and a select few knew that Syaoran played the violin, as it was not something he liked to talk about. He found it to be embarrassing for himself for no particular reason, though he found he did enjoy it. "You're smothered in that human girls scent. I'm surprised Sakura hasn't eaten you alive yet." Syaoran grinned. Outside the rain started falling. Syaoran could hear Sakura's annoyed voice complaining about the rain soaking her dress. "That would be because she hasn't seen her." Fai smiled. "You really should stop seeing her, you don't want her to get caught up in this do you?" a look of sadness crossed Syaoran's eyes, but he replaced it with a look of worry. The prince didn't want anyone that was close to him hurt. Fai knew this, and a deep look of sadness had set into his eyes. "You're right, It would be best to keep Chi safe from all this." Fai whispered. Syaoran told him he could say goodbye, but to be wary of spies.

Walking down the hallway Fai watched as Sakura stood there dripping wet. "I hate rain." She said to herself. She went to take a step but the puddle of water around her had made everything slippery. Sakura slipped, but luckily Fai saw and ran to catch her. "Careful." He pulled her up. "Thankyou Fai." Sakura had gotten to know most of Syaoran's guards names. "Your shivering, where are-" Fai had begun to question Sakura on the whereabouts of Subaru and Kamui as well as Kanna. "Kanna went to get me something." Sakura hastily replied. 'She should stop running away from Subaru and Kamui…' Fai thought to himself. "Where were you going Fai?" Sakura asked softly. Fai smiled, his sapphire blue eyes filling with sadness again. "Outside for fresh air, however it looks as if someone needs to be walked to her room and have a warm shower." He started pushing Sakura in the direction of her room. "You-stop poking my back! I'll walk already." Sakura sped up. "Do you remember when I was with Chi, and you came through the window? You weren't just sent out to get me, you were there with a hidden agenda." Sakura turned her head and looked Fai with a look of suspicion. "What makes you think that?" asked Fai. "You looked just as surprised as I was." Sakura's suspicion grew. "It was pretty surprising alright." Fai retorted. Sakura dropped the topic when she reached her room. Awaiting her at her room were three very unimpressed faces.

After a warm shower and a change of clothes, Sakura sat on her bed and listened to her maid and now four body guards, lecture her about running away from them. Tomoyo and Freya were going off their nut at her. She sat there, staring at her feet most of the time. "Sorry, but it's just so weird. I never had body guards before, just Kanna." Sakura sighed. "Even so, you can't just run away from us every time you get the chance." Kamui was staring at the wall with pictures of Sakura and Chi in them. "Sorry. Sometimes…it feels natural…Running from someone." The room went dead silent. Everyone in the room knew about her past, except for her.

Fai was sitting with Chi in her room. Chi's eyes were red from crying. "I'm sorry it has to be this way…" Fai wrapped his arms around Chi's slender body. "I don't want to be apart from you Fai!" Chi cried. She was hugging him tightly and her face was buried in Fai's chest. "I don't want to be apart from you either, but it's to protect you. I love you more than anything else." Fai whispered, a tear crept down his cheek. Chi looked up. "Promise me you'll return when it's over." There was a look of want in her eyes. Fai looked at her. "I promise you." He pulled something out of his pocket. "Until then, this will be our link." He held out a silver bracelet with blue topaz stones in it. "Thankyou Fai…" The happiness in Chi's eyes shone brightly. "Stay with me tonight…" That was Chi's last request.

**Ok, ok. So keeping track of everything is really tricky *laugh* The part about Chi and Fai at the end is very important, as is everything else of course, but yes, it isn't just one of those extra la-di-da bits. I'm really looking forward to the next chapter actually! Like I said earlier, shit's and giggles! Please send me a review! It would really help me with writing :) thankyou!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HERE IS CHAPTER SEVEN! I've got bugs and stuff freaking me out in my room! EW. GROSS. YUCK. Who else hates bugs? Ewwww. Maybe I should write a Kamichama Karin Fan fic! Ewwww buuuuuugs….. anyway, so some of this stuff will be related back to later on! Just so you know…I was watching the Lion King too…sorry for the terrible quote in there ;)**

Chapter Seven: Pranks and Payback

In the eyes of Kanna, Sakura and Syaoran were getting closer every day, even if they did have the odd argument here and there. Kanna walked in on something she herself found particularly amusing. "I remember you saying something about not liking me?" Syaoran raised his eyebrows and smiled at Sakura, who looked away. "What about it?" She asked. Things were getting more and more interesting around the castle, everything was so much more livelier. "I don't think you were telling the truth." Syaoran pushed her up against the wall. Kanna knew she hadn't been telling the truth at all, but in fact was just getting used to the castle. "What makes you think that?" Sakura's heart was racing; she stared into Syaoran's eyes. "The look in your eyes, and your body language…" he whispered in her ear. Sakura's knees weakened. "You can be so mean you know that?" she smirked. Kanna interrupted them by clearing her throat. "Lady Sakura, your tea is ready." The two split apart immediately. Kanna was trying so hard not to laugh. Syaoran stared at the cup. "I've never had tea before." He admitted. Sakura spat her mouthful all over him, with a straight face. "You're joking, right?"

After a very strange discussion, Sakura was forced to sit down and have tea and cake with Syaoran. With Fai and the others present, Sakura knew it was going to be quite entertaining for her. "In all my years that I've been around, not once have I sat down and had tea and cake." Syaoran spoke to Sakura. She lifted an eyebrow. "I mean, I've had cake before, but not with tea. It must be different." Sakura looked at Fai, who shrugged. Soon after, Kanna came out with their tea. She poured it carefully into each cup. "I do hope you two will enjoy your tea." Fai looked at the teapot, then at the cups, then back at Kanna who simply smiled. "It's very calming indeed." Syaoran said. Sakura looked him and smiled. She finished hers quickly, and started on her piece of cake. When Syaoran finished his cup, he looked pretty tired. "Who knew it could make you so tired…" His head was drooping towards the plate in front of him. Sakura picked the last piece of cake up and ate it. Then… PLONK. Everyone turned their eyes to Sakura. They knew that tea didn't do that to people. "I'm immune." She smiled sweetly. Fai face palmed. Freya laughed. Tomoyo giggled. The others just stared at her.

When Syaoran awoke he wanted revenge. Revenge on Sakura who was sleeping soundly in her bed. He got up clumsily and tripped over the leg of a chair. After all, he had just woken up and tried to get up a bit too fast. "Having fun there my Lord?" Syaoran looked up. Kanna was standing in front of him. "Did you just see that?" he knew the answer already. "Yes, but I won't tell Lady Sakura. I came here with water balloons." Kanna said. Syaoran was baffled. 'Water balloons?' he thought, 'why would she bring water balloons to me?' then it hit him.

Syaoran quietly walked into Sakura's room, careful not to wake her with the sound of his feet. He positioned himself at the end of her bed, and pulled out two water bombs, filled with pre-prepared chilled water bombs. He threw one at her face. She woke with a start. "WHAT THE-! Syaoran!?" he threw the other one straight at her chest. "It's all ICY!" she shrieked. Syaoran was on the ground laughing so hard he was crying. Sakura was shivering and angry. "What was that for?" Sakura growled. "Knocking me out!" Syaoran laughed. "Oh you are so on!" Sakura declared war.

At some point during the day, they had a pie eating contest for some odd reason. Kanna eventually had to give the two sedatives to settle them down and shove them in separate rooms and give Syaoran something royally spectacular to do once he woke up and to calm Sakura down. Kanna spoke to Sakura later that day. "What will I do with him?" Sakura sighed. "He'd make a very handsome throw rug my Lady." Kanna joked. "Kanna!" Sakura stared. "Just think, every time he gets dirty, you can take him out and beat him." The two girls laughed with each other for several minutes. Suddenly Sakura could hear commotion going on outside. She ran out to find out what was going on. As soon as she heard the news, she ran.

**CLIFF HANGERRRRRRR. Sorryyyy! But I just had to! I didn't know how to end the chapter… Horrible I know. However, LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH delicate yet diligent sensibility. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ehehehe….So I've gotten up to chapter eight…. WOO! M'kay, as you may have noticed, I haven't actually stuck to the normal vampire stuff. But, that only applies to some in this story :) I'm so sorry if you don't like it! I just got bored of reading frying vampires and stuff! And twilight. Since when do they sparkle…sorry twilight fans! ENJOY **

Chapter Eight: Fatality

Syaoran swore. "_Shit!_" He hadn't expected this to happen. He had hoped for her to be safer if they'd stayed away from her, but no, that wasn't the case.

Chi's family had been murdered. Chi had been taken hostage, all by none other than Syaoran's brother. Syaoran was shouting orders. The castle was hectic. _How did he know that Sakura and Fai knew Chi? _Or maybe he only knew that Fai knew Chi. _But if that was the case then he wouldn't kidnap Chi and murder her family all at once…_ Sakura's kidnapping was a message. Someone in the castle… There was someone keeping watch over him and Sakura in the castle! _How could he not see this sooner!? _Syaoran yelled at the top of his lungs, venting some of his anger. Sakura came running. "What happened!?" There was worry written all over her face. Fai's face was dark and he looked distressed, his eyes locking away a million words that should have been said to Sakura's face right then and there. "Chi is-"before Syaoran even finished his sentence Sakura fled the room. Tears blurred her eyes and her heart was pounding. _No. _Not her best friend. She jumped the wall in a single leap this time, and headed towards Chi's house.

It was the night of a new moon, and it was pitch black, but Sakura could see as clear as day. She reached Chi's house in a matter of minutes compared to her first visit as a vampire. Sakura had gotten used to her new skills and speed. The house looked perfectly fine. Then she noticed the scent of blood. She covered her mouth. She couldn't give in, not now when Chi needed her the most. She walked towards the door. Surely it couldn't be that easy…? Even with that thought in mind, she progressed. Opening the door, she quietly slipped inside. Everything was in the correct place, nothing out of the norm. She walked upstairs following the scent of blood. It was coming from Chi's room. _No way!_ She opened the door. At her feet lay the bloody bodies of Chi's Mother and Father, brutally murdered. They were covered with countless wounds. Bite marks were on each of their necks. Blood stained the carpet. Sakura was _disgusted._ How could someone do something so horrible to anyone's family? Sakura felt tears running down her face. Although she didn't know them all that great, they were really nice people and always treated her like a second daughter. She looked up and in the corner there he was sitting, one leg crossed over the other. Next to him on the ground was a frightened blonde girl with brown eyes. Sakura fell to her knee's as images flashed across her mind. Images of blood and fire. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes…_Syaoran? No… Those eyes…They're so cruel…_ Sakura shook her head. The images disappeared. "What have you remembered now my dear?" He asked, leaning his chin on his hand. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I ask you to let the girl go." Sakura said coldly. His eyes were a different colour than the last time she saw him, instead of being the same shade of amber as the Syaoran she knew, she was now looking at a pair of blood red eyes. _He drank some of her parent's blood before killing them…_ Sakura looked at Chi, who was now looking desperately at Sakura. Sakura heard footsteps behind her. It was Syaoran and the others. There was also a few more that Sakura hadn't seen before- One of them looked exactly like Fai, another was a tall slender woman with long dark hair and the other a tall scary looking man with black hair and red eyes. "Backup hey?" Syaoran's brother snickered. "You're a douche." Syaoran retorted. _Wait, what? _Sakura was so confused now. "Where are your guards? Not particularly smart to be here on your own." Now that Sakura focused, she couldn't feel anyone else's presence. "Well at first it was just me and Miss Sakura, but now…Look at this." Syaoran's brother almost seemed like a little kid, but that was just a mask. He was just playing with everyone's heads. "What the hell do you want with Chi!?" Sakura screamed. She wasn't going to play stupid games, especially when her best friend was in danger of dying. "Now, now…" he narrowed his eyes at her. That made Sakura even more pissed off. Standing up, she clenched her teeth. "Tell me, what you want with my best friend, _right now._" Sakura's anger was rising with each second. He smiled. "_Why don't I show you then?" _He pulled Chi up and exposed her neck. Everyone who was standing behind Sakura took immediate action and leapt towards him. He bit into her neck. Tears ran down her face while she whimpered. Sakura couldn't move. "_Chi! No!"_ Fai yelled. Her body slumped to the floor. Sakura felt like she had just been shattered into a hundred pieces. Kanna lunged for the attacker's throat, but missed as he disappeared through the windows behind him, shattering the glass into a million tiny pieces. Tomoyo and Freya shook Sakura out of her shocked state. Sakura pushed passed them to Chi's side, next to where Fai was kneeling. "Will she die…?" Sakura choked. She wouldn't be able to bare it if she died. Fai looked down. "Well…unless something is done…" He whispered. Sakura whipped her head around to Syaoran. Dread and uncertainty filled his eyes. "Her fate…" he looked at Fai. "I'm aware…" he whispered. The two men looked at Sakura, sadness filling Fai's eyes once more. "She'll become a vampire, Sakura, if he does this…" Fai told Sakura. Tears filled her eyes once more. "I don't want to lose her!" She cried. With that, Syaoran cut his wrist, blood flowing freely from it. "You owe me for this now, both of you." He walked over and put his wrist to her mouth. They had to force her to swallow it.

When she awoke, of course she attacked Syaoran first.

**A/N: Ok…Chapter eight…I've had this in mind for AGES. But I need to get everything else out of the way first XD it was really fun to write! And to get rid of any confusion! Sakura is different, because she's a special case….So Chi had been bitten by his brother, but that was with the intention of her dying, so they saved her! Or maybe the screwed up her life! And she's really angry! Who knows! I do. HA. The next chapter is all about Chi and how she settles down. WHO ARE THE MYSTERY PEOPLE THAT HAVE SHOWN UP HMM? Please, do send reviews….Greatly appreciated…. :D It's for MOTIVATION PLEAAAASE! I'm begging youuuu….. *cries***


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine, Chapter nine! YAY! HELLO! HOW ARE YOU? GOOD? THAT'S GOOD. I'M STILL DOING VCE HOMEWORK. YES I SHOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS BUT I HONESTLY CAN'T BE BOTHERED DOING IT RIGHT NOW. Have fun reading!**

Chapter Nine: A Very Special Day

Since Chi had settled into the castle, it had started to get louder around the castle. Not that it hadn't been before, but it got worse-not that that was a bad thing. Sakura was happier than she had been in ages, and it had finally put a stop to her grouchy attitude towards Syaoran-for the moment.

Chi was sitting on Sakura's bed while Sakura was choosing what to wear for the day. "I can't believe it's already been two months since you've settled in Chi." Sakura smiled. Chi giggled. "Yeah, time flies when you're having fun. So what's going on between you and _the Prince?_" Chi had a sly look on her face. It was the look she got when she knew something was going on, or there was a joke happening… Sakura suddenly felt tense. "I have no idea what you're talking about…" She laughed. "Oh, then why do I see him walk into your room often? And hug you, and you know-stuff like that." Chi stared. She was looking highly amused by everything-Sakura's fidgeting and the colour of her face, and the fact that she still wasn't dressed yet. "Chi! Please! There's nothing going on between us!" Sakura wanted to dismiss the topic, but Syaoran walked in before she could say anything. Chi raised her eye brows and started laughing. Sakura stood there, in her underwear and bra. "Why aren't you dressed yet?" Syaoran asked. "Why didn't you knock?" Sakura retorted. "I never knock don't know what you are talking about pfft. Since you're not dressed you can wear this then." Before Sakura knew it she had a green silk dress put on her, by Syaoran. Chi was laughing herself to tears on the bed. "What the- Why do you always give me these things?" Sakura said irritated. "What you don't like them?" he asked. "What am I supposed to give you?" Sakura asked. "Whatever you want? Nothing? A hug?" Sakura stared at him. Unbelievable. At least the dress went with her eyes perfectly. "So, are you going to make out now?" Chi joked. Syaoran started joking with Chi. "Nah, not now. She'll freak out." Sakura, being happy that the dress only went down to just above the knees, kicked Syaoran hard. "How about you leave, _lovely?_" Sakura looked at him with one eyebrow twitching. Outside the room you could hear Sakura's bodyguards laughing. "Ouch. See you round Prince." Chi waved as he walked out the door. "NEXT TIME, KNOCK!" Sakura yelled as the door shut. Kamui and Subaru were laughing louder this time.

Sakura was walking down the hall with Chi, when she passed Fai and his twin brother, Yuui. Chi blushed. "You never told me you were dating him." Sakura elbowed Chi in the ribs, but also said it loud enough so that Fai could hear her. "He told me not to tell anyone!" Chi shrieked. "Like I would've told anyone…" Sakura mumbled. "Or was he too scared to have an angry best friend running after him? I swear if he hurts you he'll die." Sakura said innocently. Chi laughed. Sakura heard Fai trip over something, probably his own feet. Sakura stopped dead. "Come to think of it, I don't think I've met his brother properly…" Chi stared at her. "He's been around for a while… Haven't you been here longer than I have though?" Sakura looked thoughtful. "Yeah…But I never actually saw him until that night…" She turned around and started walking the way she came. "Hey, what about the Prince, aren't you going to see him?" Chi asked running after Sakura. "Some things are more important! Tomorrow is all about Kanna!" Chi was suddenly confused. It went from Fai, to Yuui, to Kanna. Sometimes she wanted to be inside Sakura's head just to know what she was thinking.

In the kitchen, Sakura was making a variety of cakes and other desserts with Chi. "So why can't we let Kanna know?" Chi asked as she whisked egg whites for a sponge cake. "I almost forgot with everything going on, and because I'm not living at my usual residence it's all different. Syaoran may murder me if he found out I was in the kitchen…" Sakura laughed. Chi just continued doing her jobs. "Um, what's the occasion Sakura?" Chi pointed out she didn't know what the occasion was. "OH! So sorry, it's Kanna's birthday. Well, that's what she always told me when I was growing up…But I don't know how old she is really! So since she's watched over me, I want to give her something to say thanks! So I thought we could have a party in my room…since its big enough for a small group of girls to sleep in…I also got a gift for her!" Sakura explained her plan to Chi. "That sounds just like you Sakura." Chi giggled. Chi and Sakura made three or four cakes, each different kinds and flavours with elaborate icing on top, several types of slices, and they made all these little cupcakes for everyone. Sakura started cutting fruit up, because she knew that Kanna like different types of fruits as well as sweet things.

When Chi and Sakura had finally finished everything, it was late afternoon. "Oops." Sakura mumbled. Chi was putting everything away. "What?" "I've been seen." Sakura said. "Why are you in the kitchen?" Syaoran asked. "Is there a rule against it? No. Shush." Sakura walked out without letting him say another word. "But…I was just curious…I wasn't going to scream at her… Ouch… I mean it's Kanna's birthday tomorrow right?" Syaoran walked out muttering things to himself that sounded rather depressing. Chi shrugged. These two were going to need a lot of work…

Sakura ran into a rather flustered looking Freya. "Freya! Hi! You ok for tomorrow night? Are you ok?" Sakura looked at Freya's red face. "What? Oh. I'm fine. Yeah, preparations are food. I mean good!" Sakura stared at her for a minute. "Food…Did something just happen?" Sakura cocked her head to the side. "No! Nothing, um, I spoke to Tomoyo earlier! She's all good for tomorrow." Freya said. "Oh awesome!" Sakura clapped her hands. Everything was working out.

The next day Sakura had everything going the way she wanted. Kanna's jobs were taken over so that she had the day off. Sakura received an odd request from Freya however. "If possible, can we keep the guys away from the room?" She asked. "I wasn't going to let them in anyway. So yeah, of course." Sakura smiled. Ever since the night Chi had been attacked and there had been the other three people come to the castle, Freya had been acting differently. "Kanna!" Sakura shouted out to her. Kanna looked over at Sakura. She walked over and greeted her. "Lady Sakura?" Sakura was practically bouncing. "Happy Birthday!" Sakura shouted and hugged Kanna tightly. Kanna was shocked. She didn't think that anyone would prepare something for her birthday. "Thankyou…" she whispered. "Kanna, guess what! Tonight, in my room there's going to be a small party in your favour. Just us girls though!" Sakura laughed. Kanna giggled. "That sounds like fun." She said.

**Well. I'm leaving the Chapter at that. Yeah I'm being LAZY. So what secrets are going to be thrown around Sakura's room in the next chapter? And what will the boys be up to hmm? Who's making Freya so flustered!? ALL THESE QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT AMAZING CHAPTER OF MIDNIGHT MURDER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee I need to be fed reviews….My head…..its…..oh nooo… Anyway. Sakura's past should be popping up sooner than expected. We shall FIND OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my…That was horrible of me to just end the last chapter like that. Sorry! DX My Throat is killing me and I have a pounding migraine that's stuck with me for 9 months….No fair…. ANYWAY. Enough about me! ALL ABOUT THE STORY. Hopefully it isn't too horrible for you. IM SORRY IF IT IS! *Run's away and hides in closet* oh yeah… I had to change the rating…because of themes coming up in it later on. It practically only just occurred to me since every time I update a chapter it's about midnight or its afternoon *mumble mumble* mesh mesh mesh *mumble* **

Chapter Ten: Slumber Party

In Sakura's room, the cakes were all set up along with the slices and fruit and other little things they had. Kanna was overjoyed. "You made all of this?" her eyes widened when she saw everything. "Not just me! Chi helped me, I'm so glad she did. Her skills with icing cakes are amazing." Sakura hugged Chi who was standing next to her. "No kidding. I'd hate to put a knife into that." Kanna said staring at the main cake with awe. The icing was autumn leaves falling from a tree, and the tree trunk and leaves had so much detail it was hard to believe it was even icing. "As long as it tastes good I don't care." Chi said. Kanna and Sakura's jaws dropped to the ground. How could she say that after putting so much work into that? "Ok then…" Kanna said. Chi smiled. Sakura sat down on her massive bed, and Kanna followed. Tomoyo and Freya were sitting on the floor nibbling on biscuits. That left Chi standing. "So, tonight everyone tells secrets. Right Freya?" announced Chi. Everyone stared at her. It was a good thing she'd gotten used to the cycle of sleep for vampires in this world. They only needed a few hours of sleep every night, and this was going to be a very looong night. "Unfortunately." Freya rolled her eyes. Everyone laughed. Sakura knew that Freya wasn't looking forward to this. Chi knew what strings to poke at. She was sneaky. "Of course we leave the best till last!" Chi said, looking at Kanna. Kanna looked at Sakura, who poked out her tongue and winked. Kanna started to feel a little nervous. "Well, let's get started!" Chi shouted.

In order to figure out who went first, they decided to play rock paper scissors-Chi's suggestion. Freya lost, so she had to go first. She looked like she was about to cry, and Chi looked pure evil. "So dear sisssssterrrr, why have you been sssso on edge lately with the boysssss?" Chi made it sound like she was speaking as a snake, to match her look of evil. "It's all your boyfriend's brothers fault!" The room went silent. Suddenly everyone surrounded Freya and started hounding her with questions. "Tell us all the dirty details!" Chi squeaked. Everyone backed off to give Freya room. "Well, yeah. We're together and stuff, but he doesn't have to show it off to everyone! Especially not hug me in front of the Prince…" Freya was a bright shade of red. "Somehow I think it's a form of entertainment for Syaoran…" Sakura laughed. "That's even worse…" moaned Freya. "Think of it this way Freya! He's not afraid to show he loves you! Even in front of the Prince himself!" Kanna said. Freya looked at her and smiled. "Thanks Kanna." Freya looked a little happier about it now than before, but still didn't know. Sakura stared at Chi and Freya, remembering that when she first saw Freya, she thought that they looked exactly alike. "You said sister before. Explain please." Sakura said while staring at the two. "Well you see, technically we're twins. Our mother gave birth to Freya here, as a vampire, but I was human. Our father was a vampire, but our mother was human. The man you always met at the house wasn't my real father, my mother remarried." Chi explained. "It must have been difficult being apart all the time." Tomoyo whispered. "When we were separated, I wondered how my sister was going and what she was doing, but I knew she was in capable hands." Chi smiled. She was truly happy. "I'm glad you're together again." Sakura smiled warmly. "Me too…HAHA! AND THAT IS MY FIRST SECRET UNCOVERED. Your turn Tomoyo! MUHAHA!" Chi was having way too much fun. Tomoyo smiled. "I'm engaged." Freya choked on her caramel slice. Everyone hugged her and congratulated her. "To who!?" Freya shrieked. "Oh, just the guy that chases Fai around trying to knock him out constantly." She sat there with a smile on her face. The room went silent. That guy. "He doesn't seem like the type of guy who'd propose… I mean…It's Kurogane." Kanna laughed. Sakura remembered the first time she saw him. He looked scary. "I know, it's pretty amusing isn't it?" Tomoyo giggled.

Everyone turned their heads towards Sakura. "So Sakura…When are you going to tell him?" Chi looked just as evil as she did with Freya. "Tell who what?" Sakura asked. "Tell Syaoran you love him!" Chi had a glow in her eyes that Sakura didn't like. What was this girl planning? "Um, I uh…honestly have no idea…" Sakura's eyes searched for somewhere to look. "We all know you do. Just admit it." Kanna said. Sakura sat there. She loved him? Deep down inside she really did feel happy around him, and comfortable in his arms. Sometimes he took her by surprise when he did things she wasn't expecting, and she got really flustered. "I guess…I really do don't I?" She was blushing furiously. "Aw, she's so cute! We so have to get them together!" Chi was bouncing on Sakura's bed with excitement, then hugged her tightly. Sakura looked at Kanna. "Hey Kanna, don't you have anyone you love?" she asked. "Well…Yeah I do. I made him a promise that I'll always keep, no matter what." Kanna whispered. "What was the promise?" asked Sakura. "To protect something precious to him." Kanna smiled. Sakura looked at Kanna. "You're very good at protecting it Kanna, if you are still able to protect it now." Sakura smiled. "Thankyou Lady Sakura."

Chi also told them about how she often stays in Fai's room, instead of hers. They had a massive pillow fight and some sort of strange tickle fight which led to stuffing cake into each other's mouths. They finally passed out from exhaustion on Sakura's massive bed.

Meanwhile, Fai was stopping both Syaoran and Yuui from going anywhere near Sakura's room, as Chi had requested him to do so. "Here, have some cake." He said as he shoved it in their mouths.

**That's the end of Chapter…Ten? Wow. IT'S SO HOOOOOT. Yuck. Anyway, Let me know what you think! What you want to know more about…What I need to fix…how crap it is…Come on I need reviews! MOTIVATION! Motivate meeeeee ;_; or I'll get sad and murder characters! Yeah, some of the characters are waaaaay different. Kanna is mine though! Teehee! Tomoyo, engaged? HAHAHAHAHA. I JUST HAD TO. What did you think of Chi and Freya being sisters and how they were related and stuff? And who Freya's in love with? Pretty freaky huh…Imagine if they got them mixed up… "Ew. Who are you? OH NO. WRONG PERSON NOOOO." And what is Chi planning...? I'm melting... *melts away***


	11. Chapter 11

**Allrighty… This chapter! IS THE WHOLE DEAL OF CONFESSION OF LOOOOVE. Give us a kiss. It turned out to be kind of long… sorry XD please do enjoy though! I believe Sakura does get a little nervous though *laugh* So, I'm thinking I might draw a cover for Midnight Murder! But I need ideas before I can get started! It would be very interesting to know what you think would look good ;) **

Chapter 11: Chi's Plan Put in Motion! Will it Work!?

Sakura was still against it. "No way, I'll freak out!" She hid behind her curtains. "Get out from there! Go see him already!" Chi pried the curtains away from Sakura and pushed her out of the room. "Now, you told me you were going to go talk to him about something _very special_. Remember? Now, hop to it! Go, go, go!" Chi clapped her hands behind Sakura, ushering her down the hallway. Chi put Sakura in a dark blue dress that came down to the floor and showed off all of her curves, it looked fabulous. She wore the blue pendant from when she first awoke as a vampire, and had a simple silver headband in her hair.

Syaoran was waiting in the Grand Hall, when Sakura walked in with Chi behind her. Sakura turned to Chi and started whispering things and making silly gestures. Syaoran watched, trying to figure out what she could be saying. Chi whispered something back and ran before Sakura could say anything, leaving her alone with Syaoran. Sakura turned around and faced Syaoran with a smile. "Good morning!" Sakura blushed. "Good morning." Syaoran smiled. Sakura stared. She never actually really saw him smile like that towards anyone in the castle. She wondered why. Sakura started fidgeting. "Is something wrong? Fai said you wanted to go somewhere…and then you wanted to talk." Syaoran looked worried and a little guilty. Sakura looked at him. "Nothing's wrong! It's true I'd like to go somewhere though…It's just I wanted to talk to you about it face to face…" Sakura started fidgeting again. Syaoran looked at his feet. "With everything that's going on…If you were to go somewhere, I'd prefer to be with you…" Sakura felt a little more hope rise to her chest. It was not what she was expecting him to say at all. "Well, I was actually going to ask you to come with me…If you wanted to spend time with me…" Sakura felt her cheeks burning. "I'd certainly like that." He whispered. His smile was gentle, and one that was only for her eyes. "The new gardens that just opened up…I heard they had a small lotus garden…and it looked amazing in the moonlight…" Sakura was getting to the point where she wanted to run and hide. "Ah that place. I've been wanting to visit but I've been too busy with everything I haven't had time. When would you like to go?" "Uh, um…Well…They're open until midnight…So…When it's dark?" Sakura mumbled. "Ok then. I'll come by your room and get you." He said. "Sounds fine to me!" Sakura squeaked.

"So how did it go?" Chi asked Sakura as she walked back into her room. "Ok I think." Sakura squealed as she landed face first on the bed. Freya and Tomoyo came barging through the door. "Good job Sakura!" Tomoyo jumped on Sakura and hugged her. "He must think I'm a total freak! I was all weird and everything!" Sakura buried her face in her arms. Freya laughed. "Nah, I don't think so. Just be yourself! You'll be fine." Sakura felt better hearing those words. Since she'd already asked and it was going to happen, she was going to say it. "Yeah, I'll be fine!" she smiled.

Syaoran was sitting upside down lazily on the couch. "What a way to prepare yourself for a date with the Lady Sakura. Sitting like that will make the blood rush to your head Syaoran." "Shut up Yuuko. Since when do I need preparation?" The red eyed woman walked over and flipped the prince off the couch. He landed on the ground with a thud. "Fuuuuck…" he groaned. "Mind your mouth. She's a young lady Syaoran; you could at least deal with yourself before going out." She frowned at him. "I think what you mean to say, is get her flowers?" Syaoran was being a smartass. "Syaoran!" "Ok, I get it." He sighed. "As if I'd go out with Sakura all messy anyway…" mumbled Syaoran.

Sakura waited in her room for Syaoran to come by and get her. She was still wearing the same as earlier that day, but she'd decided she'd put a little bit of lip gloss on and blue sapphire earrings in. There was a knock at her door. She walked over and opened it. Syaoran was standing there, dressed in black and blue, the same shade of blue that Sakura was wearing. Sakura went to step out of her room and close the door behind her, but while doing so she tripped on the hem of her dress and fell into Syaoran. "Are you alright?" He asked. You could hear the concern in his voice. Sakura felt his arms around her, holding her. There was that safe feeling again. "S-Sorry! Yeah I'm fine…" she blushed. "That's good." He smiled. Why did she feel so safe in his arms? It felt so familiar… "Shall we go?" He asked. "Sure!" Sakura smiled.

Walking down the darkened streets with Syaoran was new for Sakura. She only ever ran away from the castle to go to Chi's, but now that Chi was living at the castle there was no need for Sakura to disappear-unless she desperately wanted to get away from there and do something more interesting or go shopping and wander about. The night air was refreshing, and the sky was clear of clouds, showing off the sparkling stars and round glowing moon. She looked up at the sky, taking in its beauty. "Sakura-" Syaoran began to warn her of the tripping hazard in the concrete. The uneven concrete had caused her to fall over-again. She groaned. He helped her up. "That's twice today…Are you ok?" He asked. His eyes were curious, as if he suspected she was hiding something from him. "I'm fine, really." Sakura insisted, but as she went to put pressure on her right foot, she felt pain shoot all the way through her ankle and up her leg. She clutched her ankle. "That's not what it looks like to me." Syaoran had a look at Sakura's ankle. "You've twisted it pretty bad." Sakura looked down. The gardens where just ahead of where they were. She felt like such a klutz. "I wanted to see the gardens…And I go and injure myself…" she sighed. She felt a pair of arms reach under her and lift her up. "It's just ahead, so I'll carry you the rest of the way." He was carrying her bridal style. She blushed. "I would've thought you'd just take me back to the castle." Sakura half joked. "You wanted to see the gardens, and I'm not going to let a twisted ankle stop you." He replied smiling. "Thankyou…" Sakura stared at her hands, thinking. _What was it that made her feel so safe in his arms? That familiar feeling…_ Sakura thought she heard him whisper something back to her. "Sorry, what?" She looked up at his eyes. "Never mind…We're here." Sakura looked at the vines that wound around the stone pillars at the entrance. Each pillar had a light branching out from it, announcing the colours of the hidden flowers on the vines that you couldn't see from afar. The purple flowers were quite interesting, the centre of the petals were deep red, the colour of blood, while the rest was all purple. "They're so pretty…" Sakura whispered. "They're very rare." Syaoran said. They continued on through. The Cherry Blossoms were Sakura's favourite feature in the dazzling moonlight by far. While all the other beautiful plants and scenery, this by far, was her favourite. Sakura decided she was going to say it here. Those three words. "Syaoran, could you put me down for a moment?" She asked. His eyes questioned her, but he did it anyway. Carefully, he lowered her down to the ground. She stood up, careful not to put too much pressure on her sore ankle. Petals were drifting to the ground. This place also seemed familiar to Sakura…A million things rushed through Sakura's head, the little boy running in the direction of a large tree with pink petals falling from it. A little girl with green eyes was chasing him. They looked so happy and content with their little game. Sakura shook the images away. She looked into Syaoran's eyes, which were staring back at her expectantly. "There's something I wanted to tell you…" She didn't know how to say it. An image flashed across her mind. _"Hey, can I tell you something? It's really important…" The young girl said. The kind boy looked at her._ _"Of course you can-"he replied. _Sakura saw the girl's lips move but no sound came out. Whose name was it at the end of the boy's sentence? No. Sakura couldn't let that distract her now. "I'm sorry for always burdening you…Getting kidnapped…If I wasn't so selfish and I understood what was going on I might be able to help…" Sakura felt tears falling down her face. _What? This wasn't what was supposed to happen…_ He put his hand on her cheek. "It's not your fault Sakura. You are not a burden." His voice was soothing, comforting. "Syaoran, whenever I'm sad like this and it's the two of us, when we first met at my party, you always make me feel better, and I'm always comfortable in your arms…It feels safest…I don't want to be away…what I'm trying to say is, I love you."

**A/N Alright! SHE DID IT. Go Sakura! :3 In the next chapter, A FAIR BIT OF HER PAST IS GETTING REVEALED. And what was it that Sakura was seeing? Hmm? How will Syaoran react to Sakura's grand confession? Reviews please. Or I'm not updating. AND YOU WONT FIND OUT VITAL INFORMATION MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh look! SYAORAN'S REACTION. Oh look! Sakura's past! Well a bit of it ;) probably WHAT YOU ALL WANT TO KNOW RIGHT? RIIIIGHT? So I've been diagnosed with an inner ear infection, an outer ear infection and a throat infection. I think, I'm going to die or something? Why does my body hate me ;_;**

Chapter Twelve: Massacred

Syaoran hadn't expected her to say that. He wasn't dreaming was he? He could definitely feel the cool air of the night…It was definitely real. The green eyes staring so intently at him, waiting for his answer, suddenly had a flash of shock. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. She went to turn and run, forgetting about her ankle. Syaoran grabbed her wrist. "Wait! You can't go anywhere, not without listening to what I have to say." He pulled her closer to him. Sakura's heart was racing. "If you don't want to leave my arms, then you don't have to. I'll protect you, I promise, because…I love you too." Syaoran embraced Sakura. She was just so happy to hear those words from his lips. She rested her head on his chest. "Can we go see the lotus garden now?" Sakura murmured. "Of course we can." He picked her up again, and followed the signs that pointed towards where they wanted to go.

When they reached the lake, the moonlight was indeed shining brightly on the water. It made the lotus's glow; they looked like little floating lights on the water. It was breathtaking. "It's beautiful…" Sakura whispered. "It certainly is breathtaking." Syaoran agreed. "This would have to be my second most favourite place here at the gardens." Sakura smiled and looked at Syaoran. "Oh? What's your first?" He asked. "The Cherry Blossom tree; it felt kind of familiar to me, but at the same time in my eyes it was the most beautiful thing I had seen in years…" Sakura's mind wondered back to the images she saw. Those children…Who were they? Why couldn't she remember the colour of the girls hair properly, but her eyes stuck so well? They boy looked just like Syaoran. Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts by Syaoran calling her name. "Sakura, are you alright?" before she could answer, she passed out.

_-Sakura's dreams-_

"_Syaoran, I found you!" The childlike version of Sakura giggled. "So you have. I admit defeat." He laughed and bowed. "Come on! I found this huge Cherry Blossom tree! Come see!" She was pulling him by the hand towards the centre of the huge park they were playing in. "See look!" She pointed at the big tree that was shedding its petals. "Wow…" "I'll race you to the trunk! Ready, set, go!" She ran off as soon as she said go. Even though she got a head start, he was still in front of her. "Beat. You." He teased. "Hey can I tell you something? It's really important." She said. "Of course you can Sakura." "I always want to be with you, no matter what."_

_-Physical world-_

Sakura woke in a sweat. They used to know each other, and she remembered that after finding that tree, they used to play there all the time underneath it. She sat up. She realised she must have passed out while they were still at the gardens, but she wasn't in her bed. The silk sheets were black, while the quilt cover was a deep blue. She looked at the things around her. It wasn't a girl's room. She went to get out of the bed, but his voice stopped her. "You shouldn't walk on your ankle, you injured it remember?" Syaoran stepped out of the dark corner. Sakura didn't notice him standing there at all. "Oh yeah…" she sighed. Syaoran went and sat next to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Better than before…I remembered something." Sakura told Syaoran what she remembered. "So your memory's coming back huh? That's good." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Um, is this your room?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" "Oh, it's just I woke up and I wasn't in my bed." She said while staring at the black curtains. "I didn't want to stick you in your room as there was a bunch of girls already snoring on your bed." Syaoran crossed his arms over his chest. Sakura face-palmed. She was so going to get back at them for that, it was almost as if they foresaw this happening. Sakura laughed at the thought. "What are you laughing at?" Syaoran asked. "Nothing really, just a thought." Sakura smiled, but her smile didn't stay for long. More images flashed across her mind. They weren't happy ones. This time, the two of them were older, about 12 in human years.

_-Sakura's old house-_

"_Syaoran…I don't feel well…" Sakura's pace slowed down and she slumped to the ground. "You should tell your mother. Here, I'll help you." Syaoran helped the girl up. "Why is it happening so much?" Sakura moaned. "It hurts…" "Sakura, what's wrong? Are you feeling sick again?" A woman with long silvery hair appeared. "Mother… Where's my sister…?" Sakura asked. "I'm here, sis." Sakura turned her head to her identical twin. _

-Physical world-

"I…Felt sick a lot…?" Syaoran tensed. Sakura looked up at him. He looked away. Syaoran knew what was going to come next. "Syaoran, what happened to my twin sister!?" Sakura's voice shook, but she knew by that exact memory, that something had happened. Syaoran slowly turned his head and faced Sakura once more. "Your sister always protected you…No matter what…" Sakura felt tears forming in her eyes. _No way._ "Sakura, I'm sorry I couldn't save her…my brother…he massacred your entire family…and she shielded you with her body and power…She used what was left of her power to seal the rest of her soul inside your body and you became human, and you lost your memory…Everyone took the blame for that day…Kanna and me mostly…I'm so sorry!" Syaoran couldn't make eye contact with Sakura. Every memory of that day flooded her head. Syaoran's brother and his murderous rage, Sakura's fear, and then the most horrendous of them all-seeing her sister's blood everywhere in front of her eyes, having splattered all over her face. Sakura cried on Syaoran's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself Syaoran! It's not your fault, or Kanna's! I need you the most right now…don't go leaving me…please…" Sakura pleaded. Syaoran didn't say anything. "Look! If anyone is to be punished, it's your brother! He's the one who killed my family, not you, not Kanna. Look at me!" Sakura slapped him. Syaoran looked at her with shock written all over his face. "Stay with me…" Sakura whispered. She leant up and kissed him. "So never blame yourself for that day again…"

**Tada! Hehe…. Lot's of hidden secrets to be revealed about Sakura still! HOWEVER! All will be revealed eventually….I just have to remember to put it all in –evil smile- What did you think of Sakura's past so far? Hm? And the overall chapter my lovelies! Reviews or I'll no longer leak information about dear Sakura and Syaoran and the other Characters….YOU'LL HAVE TO SUFFER MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'm so evil. I even have the next chapter all written up. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! Chapter Thirteen! More of Sakura's past! I hope everyone is finding it interesting…. Because i'm such a nice wonderful person...I uploaded ^_^ **

Chapter Thirteen: Princess

Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura tightly. He realised that what Sakura needed most right now was him. She hugged back tightly. "The one thing I don't understand," she sobbed, "is why he did it." Syaoran pulled out of the hug and looked into her eyes. "Do you remember anything about _your _family lineage?" he asked. Sakura thought hard. Now that she thought about it, she didn't. "…No." Syaoran stood up, holding out his hand for Sakura who took it. "There's something I have to show you." His voice was heavy with sorrow. He was probably still feeling bad about her family's death. Sakura squeezed his hand. He led her down the a few dark halls, when finally they came to a hall that Sakura recognised well. It was one of the halls leading to her room, the hall with the covered painting. Syaoran came to a stop in front of it. Still keeping hold of Sakura's hand, Syaoran used his other to pull the curtains away from the secret painting. Sakura's eyes widened. In the painting was her mother, her father and brother who she still didn't have a clear picture of in her memory apart from their corpses, and in the centre were two identical girls. Each of the girls wore white dresses that were complimented with gold hemming and jewellery, as well as a tiara. The teenage boy and the father wore white suits, and wore gold crowns. Sakura had to let herself take in the information. "I…I'm a princess…?" Sakura whispered. "Yeah…And because you're a princess that makes you unique. You haven't felt the need for blood since you first awoke as a vampire have you?" Syaoran looked at her. He was right. "No…" Sakura looked down at her feet. "The others have to go out regularly to feed. The royals are the only ones who can change humans into vampires, so I was always watching over you from afar. However reports were coming in that humans had been changed. So I had to get you away from where you were…Kanna was the one who urged me to do so. I knew that you weren't a vampire at the time, so it couldn't be you. My brother was in the area and was after you. Shortly after, I sent some of my best recruits to your house after the ruckus we made. He was definitely there searching. What was reported back to me, was that he was searching for '_her soul_'." Sakura didn't understand anymore. Was his brother psycho? Probably. Something in Sakura's head clicked. "Syaoran, since I'm a princess, does that mean we were…" she trailed off. "Engaged?" Syaoran finished. Sakura couldn't remember how she'd met him when they were little. "Yeah." Syaoran let go of Sakura's hand. She blushed. They were already engaged? It would sure explain a lot though… "The one thing I don't know," Syaoran started, "Is why he killed your family… I'm afraid you are the only one who can find out Sakura." Syaoran had a deep look of guilt on his face. "It's ok Syaoran, with everyone's help I can get the answers I need. I know there's something else you're not telling me. It's ok to be afraid, but I need to know." She put her hands on his face. He closed his eyes at her touch. "We think…He might be after you're hidden power...to destroy us." He whispered. "I won't let him." Sakura's voice was strong and determined. Syaoran opened his eyes to see a look of determination in her eyes. "He won't win Syaoran. I won't let him." Sakura smiled. "Now wipe that look off your face, it's not the end of the world! I'm not sure what your brother is waiting for, but so far he hasn't made a move! Now please, go get some rest." Sakura nudged him playfully in the rips with her elbow. "Thankyou Sakura." Syaoran hugged her before walking in the direction of his room. Sakura slowly limped back to her room, grateful it wasn't far. When she got there she opened the door to find Chi, Freya, Tomoyo and Kanna all jump on her. "Sakura!" they all yelled. Suddenly Sakura wondered if they were waiting here the whole time to jump on her when she walked through the door, or if they actually had been sleeping before. "Hi." She stared at the ceiling. "So? How did it go?" Chi asked excitedly. "Get off me and I'll tell you…" Sakura growled. Everyone got off her. She explained what happened, but left out the fact that she remembered most of her past. "You twisted your ankle?" Chi gasped. "You passed out and woke up in _his bed?_ Sneaky." Kanna teased. Sakura laughed. "I know, I nearly flipped! I thought he was going to do something to me." Sakura was starting to feel a little better about everything she'd just learned now that she was laughing with her friends. Tomoyo started tickling Sakura, who was laughing hysterically. "So you guys are together now huh? Yay! I can't wait to tell everyone!" Chi was bouncing up and down on her knee's. Sakura nearly choked. She grabbed Chi and glared at her. "I don't mind if you tell Fai alright, but if you go around shouting it I will cut you." "Ooh that's scary." Kanna laughed. "By the way Freya, how's things going between you and Yuui?" Sakura turned and asked with a sly smile. "Uh, why?" Freya looked confused. "Well, Subaru and Kamui were relieved of their duty as my body guards, since you and Tomoyo are always around me, but Syaoran freaks out a lot, so he's posted Yuui on as extra help for you." Sakura said matter-of-factly while examining the back of her hand. Freya's jaw dropped to the ground. "WHY WEREN'T WE ALERTED SOONER!?" Sakura was finding Freya's rage fit highly entertaining. "The letter was attached to my door," she said, "and technically at least one of you is supposed to be sitting outside the door keeping watch." Freya groaned. "Kill me please…" "What-why?" Chi looked at her like she was stupid. "You should be happy. Aren't you in love?" She asked. "Yeah…but you'll find out…" Freya buried her face in her hands. It was also at this point that Sakura decided she should tell her friends that most of her memory had come back. "I've regained most of my memory… I remember how my family died, and a few other pieces." She looked up at their stunned faces with a smile. She wanted to show her friends she could make it through this, but she was going to need their help too.

**Well? What did you think? I believe some pretty crazy stuff is going to happen with Yuui around Freya…Or maybe it won't…..Who knows. Send in a review and let me know what you think! Or what I could improve on…I know my writing can be pretty horrible sometimes XD (actually 98% of the time) until next time my lovelies… I believe I'm a little soft aren't I? OR MAYBE NOT. HM? HM? LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER my beautiful readers :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen is mainly about Freya *laugh* should be good for a small change. Now, I was actually half asleep (AGAIN) and complaining about wanting a sombrero for some crazy reason to one of my best friends, so I hope you enjoy it. HAHA. Putting this up so fast because a certain friend raged at me :3 haha.**

Chapter Fourteen: The New Guard

The girls spent most of the night teasing each other and joking around, mostly about boys. Most of the teasing landed on Freya. There was a knock at the door followed by Yuui's voice. "Lady Sakura?" "Come in!" Sakura said cheerfully. Freya froze. Before the door opened, she looked to see if there was somewhere she could hide. Her eyes darted to Sakura's wardrobe, but Tomoyo grabbed her before she could move. "Our main objective is to keep Lady Sakura safe you idiot!" Tomoyo glared at her. Freya looked like a little kitten that was being told off for doing something naughty. "What did she try to do?" Yuui asked. He looked entertained. "She tried to hide in my wardrobe before you walked in." Sakura answered. Freya flinched and looked at Yuui who raised an eyebrow. "If you stop hiding from me I might stop chasing you." He just said it in front of everyone. Sakura stared at Freya, while Chi was trying to contain her laughter. "Well now Freya, you didn't tell me about this…" Sakura smiled. "Uh, well…" Freya looked guilty. "Well, while you two talk things out, I'm going to have a shower. Kanna could you please deliver this notice to Syaoran please? Tomoyo will keep watch outside." Sakura got up and handed Kanna a small square envelope. She walked over to her private bathroom and closed the door, leaving the two alone. Freya was a little embarrassed. "You're always so straight forward…" She whispered. Yuui put his arms around her slender body. "It's only with you though." He said. Freya felt the warmth of his body around her. "You're not afraid to show it off in front of anyone are you?" Freya wrapped her arms around him. "Why should I be? I'm only telling others to piss off in my own way." Freya suddenly had a whole new insight. It was his way of telling everyone to back off, not just guys, and he wasn't just being a show off like she thought. "Will you say yes now?" Freya snapped back to reality. "Hmm?" "Freya, won't you marry me?" Yuui whispered in her ear. "…Yes…" Freya felt herself blush, but at the same time she felt really happy. Sakura walked out in her towel, and smiled. "Did you work things out?" She asked. Yuui stood up from the edge of the bed. "Thankyou Lady Sakura for the privacy, I'll leave the room to let you change." Yuui walked out of the bedroom quietly. "Freya, what should I wear today?" Sakura asked while opening her wardrobe and stepping back to examine it. "You could wear your white one with long sleeves." Freya suggested pointing to the lighter colours at the other end of Sakura's wardrobe. "Ok then!" Sakura pulled the dress out and put it on the bed. She dried herself off properly and found her white bra and underwear and put them on, then put the dress on. The dress was silk, and the sleeves were translucent. On the front it had gold embroidery over the chest area in the shape of a butterfly. It was a nice dress for wearing on cool days. "Can you tie the ribbon at the back for me Freya?" Sakura asked. "Of course." Freya tied it in a neat bow. "Yuui and I are engaged now…"Sakura span on her heals and squeezed Freya tightly. "I'm so HAPPY FOR YOU!" She squealed. "…Sakura…" Freya managed to breathe. "What?" Sakura asked. "Air!" Freya gasped. "Oh! Sorry about that!" Sakura laughed. Sakura ran over to her door. "Come on, let's go see Syaoran! I'm kind of hungry… I want food." Sakura giggled. Freya walked over with a smile on her face. Freya walked out first, then Sakura. She noticed them briefly exchange worried glances with each other and Tomoyo shared the same expression. They quickly wiped it away as Sakura pulled the door behind her. "Shall we go?" She asked. "Of course." Freya smiled.

When the four of them headed down the hall with the newly uncovered painting, Sakura looked up at it, taking in the black haired boy's appearance. She felt tears fall for her lost brother and sister for the second time that day.

**Well, how was it? I haven't revealed Yuui's whole personality yet, because…well…I'm horrible. I'm getting a Lolita cosplay for my birthday! I'm so excited! Anyway! Please send reviews and tell me what you think! ;_; Motivation man. MOTIVATION-TO UPDATE.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEEEEEEN! Well, Syaoran has to make a decision in order to save poor Sakura's life! Read and find out! Because of my ear infection, I walked into the fridge. I'm so off balance. But it's actually pretty funny! Until I fall flat on my face. MadCoconutWoman and AnjuLiHime, I love your reviews :'3 thankyou so much. Well, I've been having sneezing fits lately. And to think that I get sick right before I go back to school! I am so unlucky! *laugh* -_- please stay with me all the way through!**

Chapter Fifteen: Syaoran's Decision

Sakura poked her food, not really wanting to eat it. She felt hungry, but the different fruits and other appetisers that had been placed on the table just didn't appeal to her. She started to feel ill. Her vision went fuzzy, then regained focus again. "Sakura, are you feeling alright?" Syaoran asked. His expression was worried. "I don't feel so great…" A look of recognition shot through Syaoran's eyes as he got up and walked over to Sakura. His eyes widened when he felt her hands; they were ice cold compared to their usual temperature. Syaoran walked over to Fai and whispered something in his ear. The only thing that was running through Sakura's head was to get rid of the sick feeling in her stomach and chest, and the pounding in her head that she felt. She payed no attention to what was happening around her. Kanna ran in with a few tablets and forced Sakura to swallow them, but not without Syaoran's help. Sakura blacked out. The last thing she remembered was falling into Syaoran's arms.

When she awoke, this time it was in her bed. Syaoran was sitting on the bed next to her with his legs crossed reading a magazine. Syaoran turned the page over and looked out the corner of his eyes at her. She shifted her position so that her head was resting on his knee. "How are you feeling" he asked her while reading. "Better than before, what time is it?" She stared at the cover of the magazine. She always wondered how he knew all the stupid stuff happening among celebrities. He really was an odd ball, reading magazines. "Why are you reading that magazine?" Sakura asked. Sakura felt something around her ring finger. She lifted up her left hand and her eyes widened. There was a silver ring sitting perfectly on her finger, with a small diamond rose in the middle with golden leaves encircling the glittering rose. On each golden leaf there was two tiny diamonds. Sakura didn't know if she was being bribed right now for something or not. "I'm keeping on top of the celebrities; making sure nothing suspicious is going on. You know, like if they've mysteriously 'dropped dead' or disappeared for some unknown reason. Do you like your ring?" Sakura understood him reading magazines now, but she also raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm pretty sure you also get entertainment out of the gossip don't you?" Sakura said. "Don't dodge my question." Syaoran murmured. "Says you." Sakura poked her tongue out at him, though he couldn't see her behind the magazine. "I like it very much Syaoran…" Sakura smiled. It matched her dress in a way. "Freya and Yuui are-" "are engaged. Yep." Syaoran finished her sentence. "We're always going to be together…right?" Thoughts and feelings were running through Sakura's head at a million miles an hour. "I promise I'll always be with you, forever." Syaoran replied putting the magazine down next to him. He stroked her hair, putting Sakura's mind at ease. Even though she'd only told him that she was in love with him not long ago, she knew that she'd never ever want to leave his side. She wanted to spend her entire life with him, even if it meant having to fight for it. Sakura heard yelling in the hallway. "STOP CHASING ME YOU CREEP!" Freya was shouting. "Freya! Why are you still running still running away from me?" Yuui shouted after her. "OLD HABITS DIE HARD I GUESS." Freya shouted back. Sakura sweat dropped. "Why aren't they…?" Sakura was confused. She looked at Syaoran, who had gone back to reading his magazine. "Because I told them to take care of something else." Sakura death stared him. Shrugging it off, she closed her eyes. "Syaoran, what happened to me…?" Sakura whispered. Once again, Syaoran put the magazine down beside him. The look on his face was sad. "Do you know how many months you've been here Sakura?" Syaoran whispered. Sakura counted in her head. It was close to six by now. "Nearly six…" she replied. She didn't know what this had to do with anything. "Do you remember when I told you about how we only needed blood every six months?" Syaoran looked at her with a pained expression. Suddenly everything clicked. She needed blood. "Syaoran…I can't drink the blood of humans…I was human once, I can't think of them as a meal…" Sakura couldn't even think of herself attacking another human just for blood. She never wanted to do that. But it still didn't explain what happened before. "When your body starts telling you that it needs blood, you start to feel sick. It's sort of like dehydration in a way…However I'm not as you are; we were never able to figure out why your body acted this way. It seemed to be connected with your sister…" Syaoran seemed to be lost in thought. The door opened, letting Chi and Fai walk in. Fai looked at the troubled pair and walked over to Syaoran. Chi walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down. Syaoran and Fai exchanged glances. "She won't." Syaoran whispered to Fai. "Then you're going to have to lay out the one other option she has." Fai whispered back. "And we all know she's not going to like that either…" Syaoran rolled his eyes. Fai shrugged his shoulders and stood back. Sakura looked at them. "What are you talking about?" She sat up. _What's going on? _Syaoran looked at her with a serious look. "If you can't drink the blood of humans, you'll have to drink mine." Sakura was shocked. She'd have to drink his blood? _It's all just a dream right?_ "Is there some other way…?" Sakura looked at them. Their expressions didn't change-this told her that there wasn't. _Why?_ "Why yours!?" she cried. "Because I changed you back into a vampire. My blood can sustain you." His voice was serious. "But…" This isn't what Sakura wanted. And there was no way possible she could ever attack a human, ever. "_You will die._" Syaoran's words hit Sakura like knives. _Why does this have to happen? _All eyes were on Sakura. "Only…If it's what you want…" Sakura whispered. Syaoran's face returned to having a look of sadness. "I want you to live."

**Ahem. The end of Chapter Fifteen. SO. WHAT DO YOU THINK. Syaoran actually had to make the decision. Though he'd do anything to save her life! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT. DUH. I have a special surprise in about Chi and Fai! Please review! I'd like to hear what EVERYONE has to say!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This Chapter has a lemon in it. Heheh. Awkward. Um? Enjoy? BUT IT HAS IMPORTANT BITS IN IT SO YOU HAVE TO READ THE WHOLE THING. I APPOLOGISE. Me and my friend have this bet that if I get up to twenty chapters, then I have to make her something. Haha, I am so losing. BUT IT IS SO FUN WRITING. Is everyone enjoying the story? I hope so… **

Chapter Sixteen: Drawing Blood

Chi and Fai had left the room to leave the two alone. Sakura didn't want to drink his blood, but she didn't have any other choice. "Syaoran…Save me from this nightmare…" Sakura had tears running down her face. Syaoran pushed Sakura down on the bed and kissed her. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. Syaoran ran his hand up her thigh, while Sakura slipped a hand under his shirt and slid it up his back. Sakura pulled off his shirt, revealing the strong muscles in his chest and shoulders. Sakura ran her hands along his shoulders and down his chest. Syaoran ran his lips down her neck, and slid his other hand behind her back to undo the ribbon that bound the dress to Sakura's body. He loosened it swiftly, letting the shoulders of the dress fall off of hers, revealing the straps of her bra. Sakura started to want him more, each kiss was more passionate than the last, deeper than the last. Syaoran slid his hand underneath her dress, removing her underwear. Sakura pushed Syaoran over in playfulness. He twitched an eyebrow and smiled. _What are you up to?_ Sakura ran her hands all the way down his chest and his stomach until she reached his belt, which she slowly undid. Syaoran felt the felt slide out from underneath him, and watched Sakura toss it away. She undid the buttons of his pants, and swiftly discarded of them as well, leaving Syaoran in his boxers. Sakura bent over his face, and kissed him. Her dress fell, exposing her bra. She slid her arms out of the dress, and over her head, exposing the rest of her body. Using one hand, Syaoran unclipped Sakura's bra, and flung it across the room. His fingers travelled down her cleavage, down the middle of her stomach all the way down to her slit. She moaned at his touch. She threw off his boxers, and swung her leg over. "I want you." She moaned. "Well you can have me." He smiled and flipped her. He slid inside her, then set a steady pace. "Syaoran…" Sakura moaned his name. Sakura could feel herself clenching down on him. "Sakura…I'm coming…" Syaoran panted. "Ahh…" Sakura moaned. She felt her muscles clench down even tighter around him, and just as she came, she bit into his neck hard, drawing blood. She felt Syaoran's seed coat her insides, taking her mind away from the blood. Sakura pulled away, and looked into Syaoran's eyes. Both of them were gasping for air. "You're eyes are so beautiful when they're that blue, but I still prefer when they're the beautiful shade of green." He said as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. She watched as the holes on his neck closed up nearly instantly. "Syaoran…did it hurt…?" Sakura asked. "Not really." He replied, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. Sakura smiled with relief. Syaoran pulled out of her, and lied down beside her. Sakura snuggled up against him, and he wrapped his arms around her. Sakura's eyes fluttered closed and they fell asleep together.

When Sakura awoke, Syaoran was fully clothed, and reading his magazine again. Syaoran looked over at Sakura. "You know, it's amazing how much you can sleep in one day." Sakura rubbed her eyes. "Yeah whatever…" She groaned. "Kanna's bringing your afternoon tea to you soon." Syaoran said, looking back at his magazine. "I guess that means I need to get dressed then…Where are my clothes? And why are you still reading that magazine, is it really that interesting?" Sakura asked as she slid her legs over the edge of the bed. "I hid them. It's just something I do…" Syaoran trailed off. "Fiend." She murmured. "How it pains my heart to hear that darling." Syaoran said sarcastically. Syaoran watched as she looked for the garments she was wearing earlier, she hadn't even bothered to check the area where Syaoran was sitting. She searched everywhere except for underneath the chair that Syaoran was sitting in. Syaoran burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny?" Sakura asked, clearly annoyed that she hadn't found her clothes yet. "You, you are nowhere near them!" He laughed. Sakura frowned. She walked over and stood in front of him. She spotted white underneath the chair. "Oh for crying out loud…" she bent down and grabbed her garments. She slipped her bra and underwear on, and then put her dress on over her head. "Syaoran, can you please help with the back of the dress?" She asked. Syaoran got up and quickly tightened it. Sakura walked over to her window and opened it to let the fresh air in. Syaoran went and sat back in his chair and continued to read his magazine. Sakura shook her head. Suddenly Syaoran's phone rang. He picked it up, said a few things then stood back up. "I'll be back soon, there's something I need to take care of." He walked out of the room after giving her a small hug. Sakura went and sat on her bed. She wondered what it was…There was a knock at her door. "Come in." She called. Kanna walked in with a cup of tea for Sakura. "Here you go Lady Sakura. How are you feeling…Oh, your eyes are blue." Kanna noticed the difference straight away. "Thankyou Kanna, I'm feeling a lot better now." Sakura smiled. "That's fantastic." Kanna looked happy to know that Sakura was better. "I shall go now; I have duties that need attention." Kanna bowed then walked out of the room. About ten minutes later Chi burst through the door and jumped on Sakura. "Sakura, GUESS WHAT!" Chi squealed excitedly as Sakura picked up her tea cup and brought it to her mouth. "I'M PREGNANT!" She squealed. Sakura spat her tea everywhere just as Fai and Syaoran walked through the door.

**One hell of a way for Sakura to drink Syaoran's blood right? Umm…Sorry if you don't like most of this chapter XD review and tell me what you think please! And what I can improve on ;-; SO WHAT IS FAI'S REACTION? HMM? Syaoran is so evil sometimes XD haha! Please review! otherwise I'm definitely not putting the next chapter up, your all just lucky I've been so nice thus far...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well! Hello my darlings! I'm way too nice :( So, get ready for a bit of stupidity, and then something incredibly uncalled for! School starts tomorrow, so the updates won't be so frequent. Sorry guys! Keep reviewing and I'll update faster though...PROMISE.**

Chapter Seventeen: Traitors

Syaoran cracked a smile. "Well isn't that lovely. Congratulations." Syaoran said. Chi looked over at the door where Syaoran and Fai were standing. Fai's face was very pale. "Oh…I actually came to ask Sakura how I should tell you." Chi's smile was unwavering. Everyone watched as Fai fainted and landed with a thud on the floor. Syaoran gave an amused chuckle and left him there. "So you just leave him in the middle of the doorway. You're such a nice Prince." Sakura's sarcasm left Chi in a fit of giggles. "He'll wake up eventually." Syaoran said with shifty eyes. Sakura shook her head. With a sudden change of topic, Chi was looking at Sakura's eyes. "Hey…You're eyes are blue again…" She noted. Sakura blushed as she remembered the events leading up to drinking Syaoran's blood. "Uh…Yeah…" her voice trailed off. She looked at Syaoran. "I just remembered something." She said, frowning. He looked back at her. "What is it?" He asked. "When I first drank your blood when I woke up, you smelt of alcohol." She explained. "Oh did I?" He smiled innocently. "He skulled a whole bottle of wine that he nicked from your party." Fai's voice came from the doorway. He was still lying there, but awake none the less. "So that's what you did." Sakura turned her head back to Syaoran and gave him a raised eyebrow look. "You nicked, a bottle of wine, from my party." She stated. "Someone attacked me with it, so I took it." He shrugged his shoulders. Sakura sighed and took a deep breath. "You smell like sausages." She blurted out. Syaoran looked at her, a smile showing on his face. "Oh yes, I absolutely adore them. You see, they are my favourite food, they totally turn me on-isn't that right Fai?" Syaoran looked over at Fai, who was now standing. He walked over to Syaoran and put his arm around him. "Yep, so true." He nodded. "Alas, my secret is out, yes…Fai is my secret gay lover!" He reached out to the heavens with one hand. At that moment, Chi turned to Sakura. "Sakura! I believe I'm in lesbians with you!" she announced. Sakura hit the back of her head on the wall in surprise. "Uh…I'm sorry but I can only ever think of you as a friend!" Everyone cracked up laughing at Sakura's reaction. She got up and flipped her bedside table, sending everything on top of it all over the place. "We were only joking around Sakura!" Chi laughed. "You freaked me out." She mumbled. "How?" Fai asked. "It's surprising how gay Syaoran can _act_…" Sakura murmured. "How do you know I'm acting?" Syaoran said with a straight face. A horrified look struck Sakura's face. "Wot." Chi and Fai cracked up laughing while Syaoran sat there with a devious smile on his face. Sakura got really mad. "Why you…!" She jumped on Syaoran. Outside the room, all you saw was Sakura jumping across the room and laughter could be heard. Sakura sat on Syaoran. "By the way, what did you have to take care of?" Sakura asked. Fai's face turned serious and Syaoran clenched his fists. "There are traitors in the castle." Fai announced. Sakura's face went pale. _I can't trust anyone anymore._ "Some of the maids have been murdered. They're all part of Kanna's team." Fai reported. Sakura didn't know what to do. She hung onto Syaoran tightly, as if she was about to lose herself once again. "What are they after?" Chi asked. Syaoran rested his forehead on Sakura's shoulder. "We think…They're after Sakura again…" Syaoran sighed. He didn't think that anyone in the castle was a spy for his brother, it had never crossed his mind. If only he had been more careful, then maybe Sakura wouldn't look so afraid right now. "What will we do Syaoran?" Fai looked at him. Syaoran lifted Sakura off his lap and stood up. "During the night Sakura will have all of her guards on duty, during the day she will have two with shift changes to allow rest." He spoke the orders in a stern voice. "_This disgusts me." _He hissed under his breath. He clearly wasn't happy about what was happening inside the castle grounds. Syaoran went to leave Sakura's room, but was stopped by Sakura. She was hugging him from the back tightly. "Don't leave me!" she cried. Chi and Fai looked at her with a look of sadness. "I'm too afraid…I can't trust anyone in this place anymore…" she whimpered. Syaoran knew she trusted Freya, Yuui, Tomoyo, Kanna, Fai, Chi and her other friends within the castle, so he gently placed a hand on top of one of hers to calm her. "You have friends you can trust within the castle, Sakura." He whispered. Her grip loosened and she let go. "I don't want to stay on my own anymore…" she whispered. He turned around, and gently kissed her forehead. "I'll stay with you, I promise." He wiped her tears away before walking out of the room. Syaoran needed time to think clearly. _Surely they'd be quiet about it? _Kanna was running down the hall. "My Lord!" She shouted. Syaoran looked up. "I've been searching for you everywhere. We have a witness!" Syaoran looked at her. "I want to see them. _Now._" He demanded. Kanna nodded and led him to the room that the witness was in.

So that was what had happened. They had planned to make it look like the maids had killed themselves, but all plans went up in flames when this girl had seen it all. She had shouted out to her co-worker to watch out, but it was too late. She ran away and bumped into Kanna; she told her everything and sure enough when the scene was checked out, all evidence was there. The poor girl was traumatized, and collapsed shortly afterwards. They had discovered a few more bodies with suicide notes, but after what they had been told, there was no way it was suicide. "May I ask your name?" Syaoran asked the girl. "My name is Lana." She replied quietly. "Thank you for your help, Lana. Do you remember what they looked like at all?" Syaoran asked. He was hoping that she at least remembered their face. "I'm sorry, but in all my fear, I didn't get a clear picture…The one thing I can tell you though, is that they were female…but didn't seem to be a vampire…" Lana's voice was quiet. She was trying to remember the events. "What do you mean?" Syaoran asked. "Well…The scent was different…Weird…" She said. Syaoran got up. "Thank you Lana, this information is greatly appreciated." Syaoran said before walking out of the room with Kanna.

**HAHA. THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN. What did you all think? Huh? Huh? Well? Reviews will be greatly appreciated *nods* **


	18. Chapter 18

**BANANA! HERE IS CHAPTER EIGHTEEN! YEAAAAH! Lately my migraine has been giving me grief, it's no fun ;_; it's irritating because pain killers don't do anything. NOTHING WORKS. KLDJFKDKDK. UGH. NO FAIR. Makes me wonder if morphine works….TODAY SUCKED. FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL. MAKES. MIGRAINE. WORSE. on the other hand, my english teacher is friggin awesome! have fun guys!**

Chapter Eighteen: Grim Reapers?

It had been a few days since the case of betrayal within the castle. During those few days, Sakura hadn't smiled once. Syaoran rarely left her side, and Fai had been busy investigating the incident with Kurogane and Yuuko. Yuuko was the most knowledgeable of them, having lived the longest and also knew a great deal of information through many reliable sources. Syaoran trusted that they would be able to find the person they were looking for. Of course, they had been successful. "We spoke to all the maids in the past few days, and they said that they had noticed a strange scent in the air." Fai reported to Syaoran. "And they also said that it appeared to be coming from one particular maid in particular." Fai handed Syaoran a photo of a girl with black wavy hair, and shocking blue eyes. "Who is she?" Syaoran asked. "Her name is Sapphire." He replied taking back the photo. "We currently have her in custody." "Good." All Syaoran wanted to do was interrogate her. "Unfortunately she won't budge." Fai frowned. "She will once I'm done with her." Syaoran was irritated and just wanted answers. He walked out of the room with Sakura clinging to his arm. He walked quickly down the hall leading to the dungeons with Fai, Freya and Tomoyo following behind. When they reached the cold place, Sakura fell back to where Freya and Tomoyo were, knowing that Syaoran was going to most likely barge into the room that this girl was in and yell at her or something. Sure enough, he forced open the first door, which was a room with glass windows so that you could see what happening inside. There was monitoring equipment and other weird things that Sakura didn't understand. It reminded her of the TV show CSI. Syaoran walked over to the other door and pulled it open, then slammed it shut behind him continuing to walk over to where Sapphire was sitting in the middle of the room. "_WHO ARE YOU!?" _He shouted at her. A dark smile appeared on her face. "But you know my name, prince of vampires." She replied calmly. "_You know damn well what I mean!" _He spat. "Is the princess behind that glass?" She asked, making a gesture towards the glass. "_Like I'd tell you."_ He hissed. Sapphire sighed. "Oh I'm only here on behalf of your brother." She announced. Syaoran stared hard at her. Sakura watched everything. She seemed to be playing a game with him, but it was more that his brother had ordered it. Syaoran was getting impatient. _Very_ impatient. He picked her up and flung her across the room, slamming her into a wall. "_What were your means of communication? TELL ME_!" Syaoran wanted to know if there were more traitors within the castle. She laughed. "Sorry, but looks like you're out of luck." She freed her hands from her bonds and manifested a black scythe. "Looks like I'll be going now. I've got orders." She swung her scythe and brought down the wall in front of her. She went to step out, but Syaoran stopped her. "Don't you _dare._" His black wings were spread out, taking of most of the space in the room. He lunged at her, engaging himself in a full on battle with her. She was very dangerous, but not as dangerous as Syaoran when he was pissed off. Everyone below was watching at they attacked each other and defended themselves, but Sakura could no longer bare it. Without realising it, in a fit of anger she'd accidentally released her powers, destroying most of what was around her. Luckily no one was injured. Sakura found that she'd also been able to release her wings for the first time. They were pretty much the same as Syaoran's, only at the ends they were tinged with midnight blue. Syaoran was too busy fighting to notice what had just happened. Sapphire's eyes darted to where Sakura was, she smiled. But when Sakura disappeared quickly that smile disappeared. "Fast isn't she?" Syaoran chuckled to himself. Sakura was behind Sapphire in seconds. She shoved a hand into the back of her chest and ripped her heart and ripped it out. "_Grim Reapers disgust me."_ She hissed. The look on Sapphires face was of pure shock. Syaoran couldn't help but be a little surprised himself. This wasn't like Sakura at all. _Grim Reaper?_ Syaoran had never actually met one before. "Sakura?" He called her name, but her expressionless eyes didn't change. Sapphire's body disappeared as Sakura crushed it in her hand, soaking it in blood. Syaoran touched her blood soaked hand and Sakura automatically snapped back to reality. She looked at her blood soaked hand with wide eyes. "Syaoran…" she whispered. "She's gone, but it's not over yet." He looked at her. It was at that moment that she fully understood what he meant. It had finally started.

**OOOH! SO, what happened to Sakura? Does she know something about Grim Reapers from her past? Eeek, Syaoran got really scary ;_; xD hehe! Reviews please. Or I won't update. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. **

**Until next time my lovelies… **


	19. Chapter 19

**Okai everyone! Here is chapter 19! Guess I lost the bet with my friend. *LAUGHS* Enjoy this chapter, it tells you who Kanna loved ;) So I was thinking about who characters reminded me of, and to be honest, Syaoran's brother reminds me of Moriarty from Sherlock (Sherlock Holmes tv series) I laughed. School's so tiring...I hope year ten goes by fast :3**

Chapter Nineteen: Sakura's Explanation, Kanna's Truth

After the fight, Sakura didn't say anything to anyone. All she did was sit at her window and stare out at the garden below. Chi watched her, saying nothing, but worrying about her. "Sakura?" Chi called her name out, hoping to grab her attention. Sakura took no notice. Chi sighed and sat on the bed. A million things were running through Sakura's mind. So many memories had rushed back to her in the past few days. Her older brother Touya had told her about Grim Reapers and their terrifying powers. Sakura sat there, listening intently to what her brother was telling her knowing that one day all of this information would become useful in some way. Their ability to make deaths look like someone else's fault or a suicide is extraordinary. She hated them, but her sister had hated them more. Sakura had guessed that somehow her sister's soul had taken over at that moment she couldn't remember much of, as everything was a little fuzzy. _What will happen now?_ Sakura wondered. She remembered something else that happened from when she was younger. She remembered her sister saying something to her, her last words. '_I'll always be with you.'_ Those words comforted Sakura in a way. More memories were coming back to her every day, helping her understand herself a little more. "Syaoran, maybe you should talk to her…" Chi turned her head to Syaoran, who was leaning against the wall watching Sakura with calm eyes. He walked over to Sakura and touched her shoulder gently. "Sakura, what's wrong?" His voice was soft and concerned. Sakura turned her head and made eye contact with him. "Just remembering something Touya was telling me and my sister when we were young." She said sadly. At the mention of Touya's name, there was a clattering sound. Syaoran and Sakura turned their heads towards the door where Kanna was standing. At her feet was a tray of broken teacups and spilt tea all over the carpet. "Touya…" she whispered. "Kanna?" Syaoran called her name, and she automatically snapped back to reality. "Sorry! I don't know what came over me, how silly of me! Please, forgive me." Kanna hastily started cleaning up, distracting herself from her thoughts. Sakura watched her carefully, wondering what kind of _special_ relationship she had with her brother. Kanna hastily walked out of the room with the tray of broken china, leaving Sakura to continue her conversation with Syaoran. "As I was saying before…He was telling us about Grim Reapers…" Sakura continued. Syaoran frowned. "I thought I'd heard the name before." Sakura smiled to herself. "I remember running up to you later that day and telling you that my brother had been telling us about Grim Reapers. The confused look on your face was kind of cute in a way." Chi laughed at this. Syaoran blushed. "Shut up Chi." He muttered under his breath. "No way, picturing that is just too funny!" she laughed. Syaoran pulled a face at Chi, then turned back to Sakura. "Touya was talking to us about how they have these powers to manipulate deaths of others in different ways, as well as being extremely strong opponents." She said. Syaoran thought for a moment. "Well there was extremely strong evidence of suicide with the other maids…It sort of makes me curious how it all works." Sakura looked down. "Unfortunately I don't know that, Touya didn't tell us that because even he didn't know." Her eyes travelled to the chair in the corner of the room. "My sister hated them with a passion like no other." Syaoran thought this over in his head. "Yeah…I'm not surprised." Syaoran said, looking up at the roof for some odd reason. "He also told us you can identify them by their scythes. They always have a scythe; however they can put it away." Sakura looked over at Chi who was now listening intently, instead of laughing. "As we discovered with Sapphire simply pulling it out from nowhere." Syaoran stated. "Sakura, is the only way to kill them to stab them through the heart like us vampires?" Chi asked casually. "How can _you _say _that_ so _casually_?" Syaoran complained. "Say what so casually?" Chi was clueless. Syaoran smacked his forehead with his palm. Sakura turned and faced her. "Yes, that's pretty much right, at least that's what I was told by Touya." Sakura said. "Well at least we know how to kill them." Syaoran said. "Come to think of it, wasn't Kanna acting a little weird before when you mentioned Touya's name?" Chi asked. "Yeah, I noticed that. I think I'll ask her about it later." Syaoran looked at the two girls who seemed to be in on something that he didn't know about. Chi noticed his confusion and stuck her tongue out at him. "Nothing you need to worry about buddy boy." Sakura burst into a fit of laughter. "Ok, ok, I'm going to go find Kanna now. I'll be back." Sakura dismissed herself from the room, leaving the two to throw insults at each other to their hearts content without being disrupted.

Sakura found Kanna out in the rose gardens, sitting by the fountain. Her eyes were red and puffy with tears falling from them. Sakura walked over and sat next to her. "I'm sorry." Her voice came quietly from her lips. Sakura embraced her, comforting her. "Kanna, the person you loved…was it my brother?" She whispered. Kanna stiffened, then relaxed. She didn't make eye contact with Sakura, instead she looked over at the red roses by her feet. She drew in a deep breath, and then let it out. "We never told anybody…and I promised him to always protect his sisters if something were to happen to him…" Kanna's breaths came with sobs. "Kanna…don't think about the past now…look towards the future. I'm still alive ok, so he wouldn't want you to be crying about the past failures…but it's ok to mourn." Sakura's words soothed Kanna, and settled her down. Sakura never thought badly of her friends relationships. She always trusted them and their judgement. "I know it's painful…I miss him too." Tears were falling from Sakura's eyes now. "I'm sorry I kept it from you all these years." Kanna's eyes showed guilt. Sakura hugged her tighter. "We all have secrets we want to keep to ourselves, so don't apologise." Hearing these words, Kanna let all of her feelings out. Sakura stayed with her, comforting the girl that she also looked to as a sister.

**How many of you have been wondering about who Kanna loved? She's been holding in her feelings for so long, poor girl. Sakura's so nice for comforting her :) xD hehe! Please review! Or I'll get Syaoran's brother to kill characters off ;_; Look forward to chapter 20 lovelies! ;) guess what? no idea when chapter twenty will be up. haven't finished it yet. so hurry up and review ;) ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hallow there! Chapter twenty up and running! You see, while I was writing this, I spent an hour writing some of it, but my computer crashed! And I couldn't save it! I was so sad! D: grrr. Soon I'm going to start blaming the school for all my troubles… even though it's not their fault. Hope you all enjoy...Not feeling particularly great today **

Chapter Twenty: Message

When Kanna and Sakura returned, they found Fai and Syaoran in the middle of a drinking game in the throne room. Sakura walked over to Chi, who was drinking a glass of champagne. Kanna went and umpired the two boys for fun, because Syaoran told her to. "Chi, what happened in my absence?" Sakura asked. "I don't really know. Fai came in and all of a sudden the Prince turned around and shouted something at him about who could down the most shots." Chi answered. "Freak." Sakura's insult didn't go unheard. "Silence you." Syaoran pointed his finger at her, but had his head towards Fai. "You'd say that to your dear fiancé?" Sakura gave him a fake look of sadness. "Wow, he's really cruel to you Sakura!" Chi played along. Syaoran opened his mouth to say something then shut it again. Sakura covered her eyes with her hands, pretending she was crying. "I don't understand! Am I really that horrible to you Syaoran?!" She turned on her heels and ran out the doors. Syaoran held out a hand after her. "Wait…no…" "Gosh Syaoran! You're such an ass!" Chi yelled and ran after Sakura. Sakura was laughing with Chi down the hall, but far enough down that the boys couldn't hear. "What do you think he'll do?" Sakura said while laughing. "Probably stress about it and cling to you!" Chi snorted. "Oh fantastic." Sakura rolled her eyes. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted something. "What the?" Chi looked at the same spot Sakura was looking at. "What's wrong?" Chi asked. "I've never seen them around the castle before." Sakura pointed at the person who had just come out from behind the trees. They were wearing a black cloak with an emblem on the shoulder. "I should go tell Syaoran, right now." Sakura hastily got up and ran back to the throne room. "Syaoran!" she yelled his name out as soon as she ran through the doors. "Sakura? What's wrong?" He immediately noticed something was wrong by her voice. "There's someone I haven't seen in the castle grounds before! They were wearing a black cloak, but on the shoulder it had some sort of emblem or symbol or something…An arrow with a red and orange dragon sort of climbing around it or something." Sakura spoke fast, wanting to get the information out so it could be heard. Syaoran and Fai's face darkened. "Thankyou Sakura, do you remember anything else?" he asked. Sakura shook her head. Syaoran grabbed Sakura's hand, not wanting to leave her alone and told Fai and Kanna to come along as well. "One of my brothers irritating allies." Syaoran explained. "How could you tell?" asked Sakura. "The emblem." He replied. Sakura realised it was something that it was something that Syaoran's brother used to make himself known around the place.

Syaoran stood in front of the intruder, baring his fangs. Sakura stood behind him, staring at the unknown face. Fai stood next to Syaoran, ready for anything, and Chi stood with Sakura making sure that no one would take her friend away from her. "I come baring a message." The intruder held out an envelope addressed to Syaoran and Sakura written in cursive writing, written with most likely a quill and black ink. Syaoran glared at them while snatching the envelope from their hand and opening it.

_Dearest Brother and Future (?) Sister in law,_

_It's nice writing to you and congratulations on your engagement! I trust you're both alive and well yes? Yes. I was rather sad to hear about Sapphire's death, however rather interested that Sakura was the one that killed her in the end. I do hope neither of you got injured. _

_Syaoran,_

_May I advise you that it would be best not to trust anyone in the castle._

_Sakura,_

_I look forward to seeing you soon. Until then, look after yourself and take care of my brother._

_See you soon, _

_Loveable Brother._

Sakura averted her eyes. She didn't want to see him, but she needed to know why he attacked her family, and what his ambitions are. "Loveable huh?" Syaoran laughed. Sakura already knew what Syaoran was thinking. Syaoran didn't trust anyone in the castle except for the people he knew personally. By personally that meant they were either really close to him or really close to Sakura. Syaoran looked up at the intruder with disgust. "You can leave now." He spat. Syaoran turned his back and ripped the letter into shreds, then left them to float in the icy wind.

Back up at the castle, Syaoran had ordered all the staff to leave using their 'safety' as an excuse. He didn't want them to get caught up in any more of the business happening between him and his brother. It was also Syaoran's way of getting rid of the little spies that he didn't know about. The castle felt so empty without anyone there, but they could also make as much noise as they wanted, and run wherever they wanted without getting in trouble. The girls saw it as a mischief opportunity, whereas the boys were thinking more responsibly. After all, Sakura needed to distract herself from her thoughts, and being with her friends was the best way to go about it.

**Let me guess, how could Syaoran be so stupid to let so many people infiltrate his castle? Syaoran's brother is a dirty hair brush okay? I don't know where I pulled hair brush from but he's a hair brush now. He'd probably find it insulting too…So what did you guys think? Good…bad…? Please review and let me know! :) thanks lovelies! Until next chapter… Say, if you think I'm not including a certain character/s enough, let me know! I'll do something about it for you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER. That's what it felt like. I couldn't figure out what to write for part of it and I didn't know how to fill in part of it and ARGH. Damn! Anyway! I do hope you enjoy! **

Chapter Twenty One: Second Message

Sakura and the girls were having great fun in the quiet castle. They didn't have to follow any rules-except don't go into the gardens without one of the boys, they were so fussy; at least that's what the girls thought. But it was best to be cautious at times like these. Freya had been having a little too much fun setting traps around the castle, which all the boys fell for somehow. Well except Syaoran who always seemed to dawdle behind them with a camera of sorts taking photos of all the incidents. Chi busied herself with floral designs in Sakura's hair in the mornings, then chased Fai around and sat on him moving only when Sakura wanted her for something. Kanna and Tomoyo watched them all with amusement, keeping a close eye on Sakura at all times as she had a tendency to walk off on her own when she needed to think. Syaoran never let her wander far, which was good, but no one else but the three of them and possibly Fai seemed to keep their eyes on her. "If you keep your eyes on her like that, you'll make her really uncomfortable." Chi walked over to the four of them who were quietly sitting in the far corner. Syaoran looked at her. "I only want her to be safe." He said. "I know you truly care for her, but when she needs to think she can't think with four pairs of eyes watching her closely. Keep an eye on her, but don't make her so uncomfortable that she can't think straight." Chi advised. Sakura had called over to her, so Chi waved to them and walked over to her. Syaoran tore his eyes away from Sakura, giving the others a sign that he no longer wanted to make his fiancé uncomfortable.

"Syaoran." Sakura's voice was soft. "_Syaoran._" She called his name again, this time a little more impatiently. "_Syaoran!_" This time she shook his shoulders to wake him, feeling a little frantic. He woke to see tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?" Syaoran asked. "A new message just arrived…" Fear was written all over Sakura's face. Syaoran frowned. _Shit._ Sakura handed him the letter and read it. Syaoran was _pissed._

_Dearest Sakura,_

_I'll be coming for you soon. Please don't wait too long._

_P.S. Give Chi my regards, how I long to see her again._

The message was clear. He was coming for Sakura. Syaoran got up and slammed open the door, awakening Fai and Chi down the hall. "What's wrong?" Fai said as he poked his head out the door. "_Nothing."_ He spat. Chi and Fai walked over to Syaoran and tried again. "Syaoran, what's wrong?" Fai asked with a more serious tone. Sakura appeared in the door way wearing nothing but her satin dressing gown. He calmed down. "There's another letter from _him_." He said. Sakura pulled him back into the room with saddened eyes, and Fai watched with worry of what was to come in the future hours.

Sakura wondered the halls, thinking to herself. It had been a few days since the letter had arrived and Syaoran had been in such a foul mood ever since. Sakura wanted to calm him down, but he only stayed calm at night with her. She could understand why; during the day he didn't know what was going to happen, but at the same time he didn't know what was going to happen during the night either. She found herself in need of time alone again, wanting peace to herself. She found a small room down the end of the hall she was walking down, and shut the door silently behind her. The room was dark, but Sakura didn't care, she just wanted time to herself right now. Time to think and let thoughts flood her mind where she couldn't be disrupted. She settled in the corner by the large window, and let her mind wander off, not being alert of the danger approaching her. Glass shattered everywhere over Sakura and the red carpeted floor. The green velvet curtains were flying in the wind of sudden movement, but Sakura couldn't see anything amidst all the flying glass and material. She felt something hard hit the back of her head, and her vision went all fuzzy. She slid to the ground, but just before going unconscious, she felt someone pick her up and take her away.

When Sakura came to she found herself in a room with black and gold surroundings. She also found she was chained to a bed with soft silk sheets, which also blended in with the main surrounding colour, black. She ran her hand up to her throbbing head, and noticed her attire was different from before. She wondered if maybe one of the maids had changed her, but then remembered that Syaoran had sent them away. She suddenly realised that the windows were different. The framing around them had been painted black, whereas Sakura distinctly remembered noting to herself that all the window frames in the castle hadn't been painted at all. The first thing that came to Sakura's mind was to run, but when she tried to move she found her foot chained to the bed post. The gown she was in wasn't helping either. The slit up the side was causing it to go everywhere, and the ribbon was too long and all over the place for Sakura's liking. She heard someone sigh from the corner of the room and looked up to see the one person she didn't want to see-Syaoran's brother. "I knew you'd try to run away." He said shaking his head. Sakura glared at him; after all he did murder her entire family. Sakura took this chance to ask him. "Why'd you do it?" she asked, still glaring at him. He looked at her blankly. "Do what?" he smiled. She couldn't believe it, they truly were related. "You murdered my family. Why?" this time she raised her voice a little. He turned around and looked out the window. "Well. Let's think…hmm, why did I? I guess I just really hated you and my brother." He said. Something inside Sakura snapped. Something or someone else took over her and she found herself battling for control, but she lost. "_So that's why you killed me?" _Sakura's voice was nothing more than a whisper, but it definitely wasn't her speaking. He kept a straight face, not making any movement. "I wasn't the one who killed you, she was." He answered. _"I died at your hands. I thought you loved me, but you didn't hesitate for a moment!" _she spat. This time he did move. He swiftly walked over and pinned her down. She simply stared at him with a straight face as he defiled her. As he dressed and left the room, she lay there watching, thinking.

**YES. FINALLY. I FINISHED IT! IT'S A MIRACLE! Not really, but this chapter took for ever! **

**So what did you all think!? Well? Well? TELL ME!? The amount of reviews I'm getting is depressing ;_; Next chapter should be interesting yes? It seems Sakura's sister has something to say…**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22…A little easier than chapter 21, but still had a little difficulty. If you pick up any spelling mistakes tell me. Or anything at all…Sometimes I'm pretty terrible ;) I hope you enjoy this! I enjoyed writing it! **

Chapter Twenty Two: Shattered

Sakura found herself awakening with tears forming in her eyes. Everything was sore, and since Sakura couldn't remember what happened last, she figured that her sister had gained control and had been raped. She pulled the sheets up to her chest with her knees, and rested her head on her knees. She felt she couldn't face Syaoran right now, not with what had just happened to her body. "I'm sorry Syaoran…" tears started leaking down her face as she sobbed into the silk. Sakura felt something grab her hair and yank her head back. "So you _are_ back to being yourself." He said it almost disappointedly. "What of it?" Sakura snarled. "No matter, I just get to have a _little_ more fun." He smiled.

_-Back at the castle-_

Syaoran was _furious._ How could he have let this happen? Sakura must be so mad with him right now. "Fuck!" he yelled. "Calm down." Fai said calmly. Syaoran stopped pacing around the room. "Sorry." He murmured. "I've gathered everyone so that we can go and rescue Sakura and get rid of your brother for good, but first you need to have a level head." Fai told Syaoran. "I just hate how he was able to get to her so easily! If only…Oh Chi must also hate me." Syaoran continued to beat himself up. "Why would I hate you?" Chi's voice came from behind him. She had tears running down her pale face and she had come to speak to Syaoran about earlier events. She opened her mouth to speak before Syaoran could say anything. "I'm sorry. I saw Sakura go into the room and he just appeared and shoved me up against the stone wall. I was so frightened my eyes immediately flickered towards the door and her name slipped out…I'm so sorry Syaoran…" More tears ran down her face as she spoke. Syaoran shook his head. "Don't worry, it's not your fault." He reassured her. Syaoran knew just how cunning his brother could be. When he sent distractions a few days ago when Sakura was taken, they were able to get rid of them too easily that Syaoran had gotten suspicious and that's when he realised. He'd searched and found the shattered glass everywhere. That was also when he'd found the envelope stuck to the back of the door.

_Dear Syaoran,_

_I have taken possession of your beloved, I'm afraid you'll have to come get her back if you so desire her by your side once more. But I doubt she'll ever want to see your face again. Or be able to handle it._

_Tata for now._

Syaoran knew he had just been invited into his own brother's castle, but what he didn't understand is why Sakura wouldn't want to see him again. He'd been stressing about it and just couldn't get it out of his mind. Sakura was the most important thing to him, and he never wanted to see her in pain. "So?" he said, looking at Fai, who was hugging Chi. "What?" the blonde said blankly. "Is everything ready?" Syaoran elaborated. "As soon as Yuuko gets back, we should be able to leave." Fai answered. "Amazing. Bingo! There she is. Let's go." Syaoran swiftly hopped out of the room, and everyone followed behind their Prince.

_-Meanwhile-_

"Get off me!" Sakura screamed. He bit her again. "Stop…" she whimpered. Sakura's face was stained with tears. "Don't cry, I'll promise to be gentler if you stop crying out." This rape was horrifying, Sakura didn't know if she wanted to live anymore. "No…" she sobbed. "Fine." He bit into her shoulder and she screamed out in pain, from being bitten and having someone else inside her. Sakura finally gave up and the cries ceased, however the tears just continued to flow down her face. As he left the room once again, all he said was "I wonder what he'll think of you now." Those words left Sakura with thoughts of whether or not Syaoran would still accept her, or if he'd toss her away like useless junk. The thought of that tore her heart into shreds. She'd _never_ want that to happen, now she was afraid of what he'd think of her. Sakura heard commotion outside her locked room, but didn't give any thought as to what it might be.

Syaoran bust through the doors, knocking them down with just one kick. Sitting on his throne of course was his brother. "You _bastard."_ Syaoran spat. Syaoran could smell Sakura's scent all over him. Her fear, and the smell of sex. "What the fuck did you do to her!?" Syaoran yelled. "I simply played with her." He replied calmly. Syaoran was enraged, but instead of attacking his brother, he wanted to find Sakura and see if she was ok. "Where is she?" he demanded. Syaoran's brother simply laughed. "You're not going to attack me? Why?" Syaoran glared at him. "_Where is she!?_" He hissed. Just like that, the bastard disappeared. Syaoran and the others decided that they'd go looking for Sakura anyway, more worried about her than anything else right now. They followed the hall to the right and found that it was very much like a maze. Eventually they found the room that Sakura was in. They were all shocked at the state she was in.

**Syaoran's bro is nasty isn't he!? Sorry for the swearing, but I really wanted to get Syaoran's feelings out there.**

**Well that's chapter 22! What do you think? Review and let me know! I'd like to know! Until then my lovelies…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Climax! Haha. Climax. Yeah, I said it. CLIMAX. Anyway, last few chapters have been building up to it yes. Or whatever. Anyway, I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS. PLEASE ENJOY READING IT XD**

Chapter Twenty Three: Her Soul

Sakura was sprawled out over the silk sheets, her bare body revealing all the damage done. Her body was covered in bruises that showed no sign of going away any time soon, and painful bite marks that bled. She had scratch marks where nails had been raked over her skin over her chest and a scratch on the side of her face. Syaoran rushed over to her side, seeing all the damage up close. He was glad to know that she was alive, but with the state she was in he was disgusted. He was disgusted with his brother for doing such a thing. Sakura's soul was breaking, and nearly nothing could save her now. Chi pulled off the cloak she wore and wrapped it around Sakura's frail body, being careful not to hurt her. "Poor Sakura…" she whispered. A tear trailed down Chi's beautiful face and landed on Sakura's cheek. Syaoran held Sakura's hand tightly but didn't say a word. Chi's guess was that he was too upset to say anything, so he kept to himself. "Syaoran, go beat his arse." Chi looked at him. "What about Sakura?" Syaoran's worried eyes stayed attached to Sakura's face. "I'll stay here with her! Kick his butt!" Chi reassured him. "Thanks Chi, I really appreciate it." Syaoran smiled at her and walked towards the door, stopping and glancing back at Sakura's body, then making his way out with the others behind him.

_-Sakura's Dreams-_

Sakura was facing her twin sister, both of them dressed in the same attire; a simple white dress with straps. Her twin sister was like a mirror image of her-the same green eyes, the same caramel coloured hair, and the same figure. "I'm sorry." Sakura whispered to her sister. _"For what?" _her soft voice asked. "I'm sorry you had to die…!" Sakura covered her face with her hands as her tears began to fall. _"I chose to protect you for a reason. I wanted you to live, because I love you and you're my only twin sister in the world. Please don't let that go to waste sis." _Sakura's beautiful sister embraced her. Sakura started to calm down, but the memories of being raped and abused by _him_ were haunting her mind. _"What will you do Sakura?"_ Sakura's sister was staring hardly at her. "I don't want to go back." She sobbed. _"People are waiting, what about Syaoran?" _Sakura froze at his name. "I can't face him now…He'll hate me!" she cried. _"I don't think that's the case." _Sakura's sister stated. Sakura cried. _"Who is it you really can't face?" _Her sister asked. "Don't…Don't say it…" Sakura whimpered. _"Stop running away! The people who love and care about you out there are waiting for you, waiting for you to return to them! And what are you doing? You're running away from yourself! You've made it this far! You could at least live." _Her sister snarled. Sakura never realised how much her sister had been watching over her. Sakura thought it over for a while. Then, she got up and wiped away her tears. "You're right. It's time I stopped being afraid and confronted myself. This time, I'll promise that I'll save him." Sakura looked at her sister and smiled. _"So you do remember…"_ Her younger sister's sad smile showed on her face. "Your love for him was strong, I know. That's why I want to fulfil your last wish so you can rest in peace." Sakura reached out for her younger sister. _"Thank you so much…" _Her sister reached out, the tips of their fingers touching.

_-Physical World-_

Chi watched as the bruises and bite marks disappeared from Sakura's body, and the marks from where she'd had the fingernails raked across her chest slowly disappeared too. The scratch on her face was gone in an instant, and her body looked as if it had never been touched. Sakura's eyes shot open and she sat up straight. "Sakura…" Chi whispered. "I need clothes." Sakura murmured while her eyes searched the room for something to wear. "Here. I thought you might want a change of clothes so I picked something out for you." Chi handed Sakura a black dress with straps that crossed over at the back. The black flowing material came down to just below her knees, not getting in her way. Chi gave her black heels that matched perfectly, and Sakura looked _amazing. "_Thanks for the clothes Chi; I don't know what I'd do without you." Sakura said while cracking her knuckles. Chi smiled sweetly. "I know you all too well dear friend." Together they raced down the halls searching for where the fight had begun.

Syaoran was facing off against his psychotic brother. They were perfectly even, and had brought down a lot of the castle in their fight. Fai and the others were fighting against the other vampires that were with Syaoran's brother in this fight, making sure they didn't get to Syaoran. Syaoran was sent flying through another brick wall by his brother. "You're not even using all your strength are you? Is it because of your precious _fiancé?_" Syaoran's brother's taunts sent him over the edge, reminding him of the state of Sakura's body when he found her. "_You bastard!"_ Syaoran leapt at him and grabbed him by the throat, shoving his head through a brick wall behind him. "Angry are we?" His brother laughed, even though he was bleeding heavily down the side of his head. His brother kicked him in the stomach hard enough that he flew back into the half knocked down wall behind him, going through another few after that. He went to go after him but someone's voice stopped him. "Hey! Don't you _dare_ touch him!" He looked over to see Sakura standing strong and tall and glaring fiercely at his face.

**OH YEAH. So? What do you think? Do you think Sakura's gunna kick his ass or what!? Who knows! I do… heheheh. I'm really enjoying writing this. Sorry the chapters have gotten shorter recently, but I'm ending them at certain points for my own enjoyment…MUHAHAHAHAHAHA. Once again, please review! I'd like to know what you think! **


	24. Chapter 24

**THE ULTIMATE ONE. YEAH. SOOOOOO. IS EVERYONE ENJOYING IT? I hope so…Anyway, Please do drop by a review :3 **

**Lately it totally reeks! Ugh! My migraines have been horrible! I'm seeing different colours still every day, and my teachers are just thinking I'm trying to get out of doing my work! It makes me so mad! I actually cried :( I'm not that kind of person.**

Chapter Twenty Four: Death Match

Sakura faced him, looking at him with fierce eyes. He turned to face her with a big smile on his face. He kicked a rock to the side and looked up. "Ah, so you _did_ get back here." He laughed at her. "Yeah, I did. That's not a good thing for you, because I'm about to kick your arse!" Sakura leapt towards him, grabbing his shoulders and shoving him up against one of the brick walls, sending bricks flying in all directions as they flew up the wall. When they reached the roof he turned the tables on her and punched her in the face, then grabbed Sakura by the ankle and slammed her into the tiles. Sakura didn't let him stay on top for long, she swiftly swung her leg into the back of his, causing him to fall face first into the rough roof tiles. "Ow, that hurt." He grumbled. "Yeah, well so did getting thrown into the roof, faggot." Sakura retorted and kicked him in the face, hard. She threw him off the roof into some rubble, from a half destroyed wall. She quickly followed after him, but got there only to find that he wasn't there. She looked around cautiously, keeping her guard up. She wasn't expecting to be picked up from behind and thrown into one of the towers. "Shit!" she slammed side on into the bricks, breaking a few ribs. She didn't have any time to think about healing her injuries now; she needed to deal with this disaster. She looked up above her and saw a long metal pole at the very top of the tower. It had a flag attached to it with the same emblem she saw the other day, then, looking closer at the tip of the pole it came to a very sharp point. Sakura regained herself and flew up to the top, quickly got rid of the flag then dislodged the pole from its home. "Bingo." She said to herself. She flew after the man that looked just like her lover, and caught up with him. She figured if she could catch him at the right moment, then she could impale him through the heart. She lifted it high above her head and went to bring it down upon his head, only to find that he turned around and caught it in one hand. Sakura retrieved her weapon quickly swearing to herself and telling herself off. He disappeared and reappeared above her, knocking her into the ground below. Unfortunately this time Sakura didn't have the ability to get up. He had his hands around her throat a deadly look in his eyes. Syaoran on the other hand, wouldn't stand for it. He grabbed his brother by the arm and got him away from Sakura, then slammed his foot into the side of his head. He fell to the ground and blood splattered everywhere, but he still wasn't dead. Sakura took this chance and quickly hopped up, and ran over. She put her foot down on his back, the heels of her shoes digging into his back, to keep him down and located roughly where his heart would be. She raised the pole above her head, and brought it down swiftly through his chest, into his heart. An ear splitting scream could be heard that caused peoples ears to ring, then his body went completely limp. Blood sprayed all over Sakura as she pulled her weapon out and threw it aside, collapsing into Syaoran beside her who caught her with grace. "It's finally over." Sakura let out with a sigh. "Thank god…" Syaoran whispered. Sakura watched as her sisters' ghost appeared before her, glowing. She wore a white dress, similar to the one in the painting, but since she was now an adult, it was a more grown up style. "_Sis…Thank you so much for your help…I can leave in peace." _The corpse beside Sakura was disappearing in the wind, and Sakura found that she could see another ghost in the distance. Similar looking to the man she just defeated, but softer eyes. Sakura's twin walked over and grabbed him by the hand and gently brushed his cheek with her other, and Sakura watched as he embraced her tightly, black, gold and red clothing against white and gold clothing. Sakura's sister looked at her one last time before smiling and disappearing, both of them able to rest in peace together. Sakura found herself feeling exhausted, relieved, sad, happy-all sorts of emotions were flooding over her right now, and she drifted off to sleep in Syaoran's arms.

Meanwhile Fai and the others were going around and making sure that all of their dead enemies had been staked well and truly through the heart or had no head, and some of the ones who had no head were pretty gruesome. He didn't want Chi to see this, if anything he had been hoping that she'd been hiding somewhere during all the commotion. "Hey Yuui, are all your lot dead?" Fai asked. "Yeah-Oh wait." Yuui stopped by one of the twitching bodies and shoved a stake through its heart. "_Now_ they are." He spoke again. Fai laughed. "What about everyone else's?" He asked. "Last time I checked they were still fine and dandy." Yuui replied walking over a pile of dead bodies. "That leaves…" "We're just fine, Fai." Syaoran came around the corner carrying Sakura. Fai's eyes flicked to Sakura immediately then back to Syaoran. "She's asleep." He said softly. "Thank goodness. Chi would have a heart attack if she saw her." Fai said, returning to what he was doing. "I just did. So he's gone?" Chi had come from out of nowhere, and had scared the crap out of Fai. "Sakura killed him..." Syaoran trailed off at the end of his sentence. Chi wasn't surprised; however Yuui and Fai were the opposite. "Wait, what? But…" Fai was confused. "I think we should clean up here and explain everything back at the castle Fai." Chi said sitting down against a half destroyed wall. Fai agreed, everyone just needed to get rest and get away from this place, especially Sakura.

**WOOOOO! Chapter twenty four is DOOOONE. WELL? What did you think…? Good? Bad? Horrible? Still a few more chapters to go :P but NEARLY THERE. Please review and let me know what you think! I don't think there will be any more than thirty chapters if that calms anyone's minds? ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**IM BACK. WOOOOO! Sorry guys! My birthday is coming up in a few weeks, and I've been making invitations and with school mixed up in it i've just been so busy! wow! Come to think of it, I have to finish some VCE homework tonight! Oh no! Save me! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! only a few more chapters to go guys, how sad! but happy!**

Chapter Twenty Five: Picking Up the Pieces

Sakura's dreams were plagued by nightmares of what happened when she was taken away; each night waking screaming and breathing for air. Syaoran had to calm her down each time, and each time she collapsed into tears from memories of that time.

Kanna had finally moved on like Touya would have wanted her to, and found someone else. A man with messy dark brown hair with flecks of blonde through it, and shocking blue-purple eyes that shone in the moonlight. He got on well with all of the guys and fit in well. He often picked on the girls, his favourite being Kanna, and as they grew closer each day, their relationship reached a whole new level.

Chi was doing fine with the pregnancy, however she loved to scare the crap out of Fai whenever she could. Doing things like making everything over dramatic was pretty entertaining for everyone, except Fai who freaked out.

Sakura was tossing and turning in her sleep once again, one of the many nightmares that had continuously been keeping her from resting peacefully within the past month. Syaoran shook her awake, wiping her tears away as she woke with a start. She gasped for air, then realising it was only another one of her nightmares fell back into the pillows letting the tears flow. She rolled into Syaoran's arms and clutched his shirt tightly. "Syaoran, why do I have to have these horrible dreams?" Sakura sobbed. He stroked her hair softly as she cried. "If only I could forget all of what happened back then, and then I could just live happily with you and everyone else." Syaoran thought the same. If there was one thing that Syaoran could do for Sakura, it was to make her forget all about it. "Don't think about it, it's time to move on now." He said in her ear. "I'm sorry Syaoran, I'm sorry." She cried. The rest of the night was spent with Sakura sleeping in Syaoran's arms, waking whenever she had a nightmare.

When Sakura awoke once again, she found the Chi was snuggled next to her, sleeping peacefully. Feeling that she desperately needed a shower, she was careful not to wake Syaoran or the sleeping Chi. Sakura picked up her clothes off the floor which had come off during the night, and threw them to the side. She walked into the shower and turned it to the temperature she desired, and ran the hot water through her hair and along her skin. It felt nice after crying, so she stayed there for a while. Meanwhile in the bedroom, Chi had awoken to find herself inches away from Syaoran's face, freaked out and screamed. Syaoran woke with a start. "What is it!?" Chi grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing Syaoran to lose balance and falling face first back into the pillows. "You bastard! How'd you get in my bed-Naked!?" Chi yelled at him. Sakura walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Uh, Chi…Why are you attacking Syaoran?" Sakura asked walking over to her wardrobe, opening it to look for a dress to wear. "Wait. Oh, yeah that's right. I'm in your room. Syaoran you FREAK." She yelled one last time before letting go and jumping off and running out the room to let Sakura dress. It was winter, so it had been snowing lately, so Sakura chose her red dress that had long sleeves that flared out at the ends, and the dress itself had three layers, so it was really quite warm because of the material it was made of. She had black stockings underneath for extra warmth. Sakura wore a deep red ruby necklace on a gold chain around her neck with the dress, with matching earrings. The dress itself went down to the floor, and her toes poked out at the bottom. "That looks nice on you." Syaoran commented. Red was a colour that Sakura didn't normally wear, so Syaoran must have liked how it looked on her. "Thankyou…" Sakura blushed. The top of the dress also lifted up her bust, which was most likely what Syaoran liked most about it-How it brought out her figure so well. Syaoran grabbed his shirt off the floor, and put it on sloppily. "You could try changing you know…" Sakura mumbled as she walked out of the door. "What?" Syaoran called after her. "You should really wear something different!" Sakura called back.

The next time Sakura saw Syaoran he was wearing a black button up shirt with pants; indeed he was wearing something different from his usual attire. "So you really did change." Sakura stared at him. "You told me to." He said casually. "Dude…whipped…" Fai said out of the corner of his mouth. Syaoran elbowed Fai in the stomach. Sakura put on hand on her hip and had an evil smile on her face. "You know he's right." She said. Syaoran glared at her, not breaking his eye contact with her until Freya and Yuui walked through the door, debating on dates. "Shouldn't we check with-Oh shit." Freya just realised that they had walked into the throne room, and Syaoran, Sakura and Fai were staring straight at her and her fiance. "Check what with who?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow at them. Sakura just wanted to throw something at his face, but it's the way he was. "Well..." Freya looked at Yuui, who shrugged his shoulders. "Might as well since we walked into this trap." Yuui smiled at her. Freya made a face at him and puffed out her cheeks, then turned back to face Sakura, Syaoran and Fai who was still standing next to Syaoran. "We didn't know when you were getting married...So we wanted to check the dates with you...so that we didn't clash...or anything." Freya twiddled her fingers as she spoke. "Well, we haven't actually spoken of dates yet, so feel free." Sakura looked at Syaoran as he nearly flipped out of his chair hearing her words. Freya's face lit up. "Thankyou Sakura!" she ran up and hugged her tightly, then ran out of the room. "Problem, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, as she watched her friend run out the door. "Don't bother asking me..." he mumbled. "Well we don't have a date set anyway, so we should let them decide first." A warm smile crossed Sakura's face, and Syaoran found that he just couldn't bring himself to argue with her any further.

**Well! What did you think? Review? Only a few more chapters to go! I'm starting to get sad.**

**Until the next time my Lovelies...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey Guys! This is the last chapter! I can't believe it! Enjoy! Please read the authors note at the end! **

Chapter Twenty Six: Wedding Chimes

The past three weeks had been hectic. Freya had been freaking out hard core about the wedding, stressing about what kind of dress she should wear, and organising everything else like what she wanted her bridesmaids to wear. The day of the wedding had arrived. Since they were going by the day of a vampire, however, the wedding was at night. Freya was sitting in front of her vanity, watching as her sister braided her hair and pinned it into place on the top of her head. Chi stood back so Freya could look at her hair properly-The braid that was wrapped around her head and pinned in place had the veil over it, and loose strands of hair surrounding Freya's pale face made her look stunning. "Freya, are you going to get into your dress?" Chi asked, looking at her sister. Freya snapped out of her trance and turned to her sister. "Oh! Yes!" Freya hurried over to the bed and picked up the white dress. There were five layers, the top layer being the thickest material and having complicated and intricate patterns of flowers at the hem coming up in silver embroidery. Sakura walked in with her shoes and a small box. "Oh Freya dear!" she sang, "don't forget your shoes silly! Also, I thought this might be a nice touch." Sakura pulled a silver necklace that sat high, and joining each piece of curved silver was a diamante. Hanging from the middle was a pearl. "It's so beautiful…" Freya whispered. "Consider it a gift from Syaoran." Sakura winked. Chi gasped. "What!? No way! He got her a gift out of his own _kindness?_" Sakura laughed. "I think Syaoran was pretty happy for the two of them actually, after all they do work for him and are some of his closest friends if you think about it." Hearing these words made Freya overjoyed. She loved the necklace, and would treasure it forever. She slipped her shoes on and found that there was still something she was missing. Sakura handed her the bouquet of light blue flowers and white roses. Freya was ready, nervous, but ready.

All of the bridesmaids wore azure blue dresses, and silver jewellery with it. Sakura was wearing a simple silver choker with a small azure stone in the middle around her neck with earrings to match. Her hair was held tightly back by a clip that Syaoran had recently given her; the decorative part was crystal.

All the men were dressed in black suits with azure shirts to match the girls. Syaoran still stood out with his chains on his jacket to show his status, most likely out of habit. Only, instead of gold he changed them to silver. Yuui was wearing white, with an azure tie. Finally the music started playing for the bridesmaids to walk down the aisle, then the lucky bride. Chi was at the front, leading the way gracefully with each step underneath the moonlight in the garden. The garden was lit with lanterns, and the moonlight guided the pathway perfectly. Finally Freya came walking down the aisle, glowing in the moonlight. Her dress trailed behind and the embroidery sparkled. Yuui smiled as she walked towards him gracefully. It was time for the ceremony to start.

Kanna was conducting the ceremony, and it went for about an hour. Yuui was able to say his vows smoothly, whereas Freya choked on hers a bit, a little overwhelmed by everything. After saying 'I do' and kissing, a reception was held. Surprisingly, instead of the guys starting the drinking games, Sakura started a drinking game with Chi and got so drunk she thought that Freya was Chi and there was a rather amusing misunderstanding. Of course, Syaoran was the one who had to drag her off the dance floor once she passed out from being completely smashed. Syaoran stuck to drinking his usual red wine, _without_ getting drunk-not that he ever did.

It seemed that Kanna's new partner, Jason, was arm wrestling with Chi and Fai, wanting to see who was stronger of course. "You should totally go up against Sakura!" Chi watched as her hand went down against the table after a bit of a fight. "She's out cold!" Jason replied, waiting for Fai to take Chi's seat. "Challenge her when she wakes up! She won't care-I don't think." Chi said. The two men were even, however after a bit of a struggle, Fai finally won. Chi could hear Sakura mumbling a few incoherent words and something about Syaoran, and she didn't want to know what it was. Syaoran walked over. "May I?" He asked. Fai moved so that he could sit. Syaoran didn't even sit. Without giving any notice he shoved Jason's hand down on the table with a thud. A look of disbelief hit Jason's face. "No warning?" Syaoran had an icy look in his eyes. "Attacks always come without warning. Remember that." His voice was cold. He got up from the table and walked away from the joyous occasion. Words were running through his head from the previous night he spent with Sakura. _"Syaoran! These memories won't leave me alone! They plague my dreams and I think they're trying to tell me something! It's not over. Not yet!" _He remembered how distressed she was. He was so frustrated, why did he have to do that at his friend's wedding? He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Fai and Jason standing there. "What's up?" Fai asked. "Sakura's still waking with nightmares of what happened. She thinks it might be that the nightmares are trying to tell her something." Syaoran explained. "What does she think it is?" Jason asked. Syaoran looked up. "It's not over."

**ERMAHGERD. Well everyone! This is the end! I'm really happy and I'm really sad! Review?**

**A BIG THANKYOU to everyone that stayed with me the whole way through! I hope you enjoyed it! Just so you know, There will be a sequel! Yeah I'm not so horrible as to leave everyone in a cliff hanger. I'll also be writing a few other Fanfic's at the same time so I'll have a few stories going! I'll put up some of the summary's on my profile if you want to have a peek! One of them will be linked with MadCoconutWoman, after all, we do know each other.**

**Ok, well, there we have it everyone! I guess this is goodbye for now! I love you all! Thankyou all! And here is a really bad elephant joke**

**What do you do when you come across an elephant?**

**Wipe it off and say sorry.**


End file.
